


消失港口的来访者

by lindsay23333



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 大概是coc跑团视频看多了的产物。（借鉴了某个游戏，其中有我觉得最震撼的场景）
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

萧瑟的秋季悄然降临在临海的小镇，黑水港从进入秋天的那一天起就被乌云笼罩了天空没有一丝光亮。现在是雨季，整个港口都弥漫着潮湿的气息，湿冷的海风带着海水的腥味渗透进小镇中的每一栋建筑里。木质的房子因为潮湿的缘故角落中长满了黑色的霉菌。霉菌的苦味混合着海腥味充斥着整个港口。

这里已经有一个多月没有出过船了，法拉看着港口堆积的船只微微皱眉，这对于一个靠海而生的小镇可不是什么正常的事情，这里绝对发生了些什么，她做为警察的直觉给她带来了非常不详的预感，看不见的暴风雨似乎正在这里悄然酝酿。

法拉是附近镇子警署的一个小警察，她在一周前收到了这里出现人口失踪的消息，而且这里的警局也失去了联系，她作为一个先遣调查员便先赶来这里查看情况。

也许是来的时间不合适，大街上并没有人，所有的建筑都紧紧关着门，整个小镇寂静的只能听见海浪的声音，寂静的有些可怕就像没有活人的痕迹。

灰暗的天空开始下起淅淅沥沥的雨，法拉的视线离开了那些有着发霉痕迹的船只，她戴上帽子裹紧了风衣向旅店的位置走去。

旅店是一个木质小屋，只有两层高，随处可见的霉斑和吱呀作响的变形木质地板昭示着这间旅店有着上百年的高龄。整个大堂只有一盏昏暗的壁灯照明，登记的老太太隐藏在阴影中，她满脸褶皱，苍白消瘦，一双眼睛却不符合年龄的明亮。她就用这双隐藏在层叠褶皱中的双眼观察着进入旅店的法拉，法拉被她看的遍体生寒。

“一个房间”即使再不舒适，法拉还是走过去和她搭话了。

老太太依旧隐藏在阴影中，她抬起眼仔细的打量着法拉，一言不发。

“一个房间”法拉提高了音量。

“呵呵，好的”老太太看了看法拉递来的证件，嘴角勾起一个莫名的笑容。她掏出一个羊皮本在上面用墨水写下法拉的名字，这仿佛中世纪的操作让法拉感到非常不适。

“还好带了现金”法拉点了一些纸币放在柜台上拿回了自己的证件。

“这是你的房间”她拿出一个生了锈的钥匙，上面挂着一个刻着“206”的木质牌子。牌子明显被人使用过很多次，上面的字迹都有了一定程度的磨损。

“谢谢”强忍住心中泛起的不适感，法拉接过了钥匙。羊皮笔记本依然摊开在桌子上，法拉下意识的向笔记本上看了一眼，这似乎就是酒店大堂的登记薄，只是不知道为什么有些名字被用红色的墨水抹去了。

“难道是退房的人？”法拉皱了皱眉头“退房用得着用红墨水划掉名字吗，这个小镇可真让人不舒服”这么想着，法拉踏入了漆黑的走廊。她感受到那个前台老太太的视线一直跟随着他，直到她过了走廊的拐角毛骨悚然的感觉才消失。

这个老旧旅店的走廊中似乎不存在电这种现代化的东西，黑的法拉只能掏出了随身的手电，还没有入夜这个旅店就已经黑的伸手不见五指。

手电的光晃过一个个门牌，这里是一楼，她所在的206应该要再上一层楼梯，法拉慢慢向走廊深处走去。木质地板上并没有铺地毯，受潮而变形的木头受力发出的吱嘎声在黑暗中格外明显。身处在黑暗的时间长了法拉总觉得周围的浓稠黑暗中有什么东西在凝视着她，带着不怀好意的目光，她猛的把手电向目光来源的方向照去。天花板上除了一盏破碎的电灯空无一物。

“这里太奇怪了，搞得我都疑神疑鬼”法拉松了一口气继续前行

“不过这旅店环境也太差了，走廊里的灯碎了都没人去换，一会我看看要不要和前台说一下”她嘟囔着来到了楼梯口，但当前台老太太的身影浮现在脑海中的时候，法拉不知为什么不想去说了。

“我有手电即使没有灯应该没什么关系吧”法拉又嘟囔了一句。

楼梯上面有昏暗的光线照射下来，光明让法拉紧绷的身体稍有放松。

“看来不是整个旅店的灯都坏了”法拉关闭手电走上了楼梯来到二楼。

206就在楼梯旁边，门口正对的走廊天花板上有一盏老旧的灯，灯光忽明忽暗好像随时都会熄灭。法拉被光晃的多看了两眼灯才开门进入房间。

整个房间都很潮湿，房间内充斥着和走廊中一样的霉味。卫生间在房门左侧，室内只有一个桌子和一张床。

“这也太简陋了”法拉眉头紧皱。

房门口就是电灯开关，她特意试了试屋子里的照明设备能不能用，看到昏暗的黄光亮起之后才放下心来。

“虽然光暗了点，聊胜于无”法拉心说。

将手中的提包放在门口，法拉看了看这间房间。厕所有热水供应，整个房间虽然简陋了点但大体上还是很干净，唯一让法拉不能接受的或许就是那张床，被子床单都因为潮湿的空气受了潮变得又湿又冷，法拉相信要是她想的话她甚至可以从床单里拧出水来。长叹了一口气之后，她决定今晚直接穿着衣服凑活一下。

窗外依旧是阴云密布的天空，黑色的海水浓稠的像是墨汁。浓郁的墨汁被随着波浪推到港口边打湿了码头的破木板。海浪有规律的运动像是有催眠的力量，恍惚间法拉看到那浓稠的黑暗中似乎挤满了粘稠粗壮的触手，似乎是感受到了她的注视，触手停止了蠕动，密密麻麻的绿色眼睛在触手上睁开向她的方向看了过来......

“呃！”法拉捂住脑袋从窗口退开，刚才看到的幻象让她的胃肠翻涌，强烈的恶心感一下下刺激着她的喉头。法拉捂住嘴蹲在地上，好一会那种恶心的感觉才从身体里褪去。

“到底是怎么回事？从来到这个镇子开始一切都不对劲”她擦了擦冷汗。

“这个镇子难道真有什么不对？”这个念头一出法拉马上又回想起了刚才不可名状的恐怖，她抬头看了看昏暗压抑的天空，离开这里的想法越发强烈。

不过多年受过的科学教育还是让她迅速冷静了下来。

“应该是我多想了，太过压抑的环境会让人更容易产生抑郁的心情，我看到幻觉的原因应该是黑水港的昏沉天气和压抑的环境导致的，况且我刚才还在漆黑的走廊里走了一段时间，心理压力肯定非常大”法拉捏了捏自己的鼻梁，她下意识从口袋里掏出手电打开，明亮的白光将她心中的恐惧消散。

“没时间想这些有的没的了，得赶紧开始干活”深吸一口气，法拉从包里拿出资料铺在了桌子上。资料里有消失的人们和警察的档案，还有一张小镇的地图。

“现在是下午两点，我还有一些时间来调查”法拉认真的看着地图

“旅店离码头很近，旁边还有酒馆，民居也都聚集在港口附近，再往小镇里面一些是各种商店，医院也在小镇靠中间的位置，中心是大教堂”

“这个小镇的规划有点怪，为什么所有居民都在码头附近居住？西边是海，全都是民居，东边几乎没有居民，这到底是为什么？这个小镇东边有什么吗？”

“现在我的信息太少，什么都不知道，而且这里可能还有一个杀人狂”法拉看向了失踪人口的那一打档案，她可没天真的觉得失踪的那些人还活着。

“打探消息的话不如先去酒吧，这个小镇给人的感觉太怪了，这里的人也很奇怪”法拉又想到了老太太。

“他们有奇怪的习俗也不一定，我一定得加倍小心，至少弄清楚他们的禁忌，不要起冲突”常年的警探经验让法拉很是小心。

“希望他们不要排斥外乡人”

决定了动向之后法拉收拾好文件带着它们出了门，见识了那个奇怪的前台老太太之后法拉对这间旅店充满了警戒，她可不敢把重要文件单独放在这里。出门之后法拉还在钥匙孔里放了一根头发以免有人进入，做好这些准备之后她才下楼又一次进入了漆黑的走廊。

“小心驶得万年船”法拉对她有些过度的举动找好了理由。“这个小镇实在是太奇怪了”

前台的老太太依旧隐藏在黑暗中就好像没有移动过一样，法拉经过前台的时候对她点头示意。

“记得在五点之前回来”就在法拉握住门把手的时候，老太太忽然对她说。

“嗯？”法拉愣了一下。

“天黑之后会有不好的东西出来”

“不好的东西？”法拉转身面对柜台“是和最近的人口失踪有关吗？”有关任务的线索让她提高了音量。

“天黑之后会有不好的东西出来”老太太只重复这一句话。

“是什么不好的东西？”法拉忍不住追问。

“天黑之后会有不好的东西出来”老太太摇摇头，依旧只有这句话。

“谢谢提醒”眼看得不到更多信息，法拉决定不再追问，一是怕惹恼了这个奇怪的老人被赶出旅店，二是觉得她根本就不会说，毕竟老年人都非常的执拗。

走出旅馆之后法拉向着酒吧的地方走去，路上有三三两两的行人，他们面色发黄，皮肤粗糙，整个人散发着浓郁的海腥味，看起来像是经常出海的渔民。越往码头的方向越热闹，一些本地人聚集在一起大声的说着法拉听不懂的方言，有的人对着大海神色不善的说着什么，像是在咒骂一样，这样的场景倒是让法拉轻松了不少，至少比之前那种死镇的气氛要正常的多。

去往酒吧的途中有一些民居，法拉意外的发现有些民居的门上画着一个图案，那是一个黑色的五角星，五角星中间像是个眼球正在燃烧的眼睛。

“这是什么？”法拉不由得多看了几眼。

“像是什么宗教的信仰一样，太奇怪了，这里不会真的有什么不太好的信仰吧”结合人口失踪事件，法拉越发的觉得这个小镇的水深不可测。

“等会不知道能不能问一问这个东西，真的感觉如履薄冰”她摇摇头。

可能是不能出海的原因，酒吧里无所事事的人非常多，在法拉进去的一瞬间所有人都停下了手中的动作，他们全都转头看向法拉，被这么多的人注视让她背后发麻，一瞬间有了逃走的冲动，好在这些人只是看了她一眼就转回去继续做刚才的事情，但那些刻意压低的本地话还是让法拉无比在意。

“给我来杯啤酒”法拉把纸币放在了吧台上。

吧台内是一个高大的光头男人，目测一米九的身高，比一米八五的法拉还要高出半个头。他身上肌肉虬结，一只眼睛上戴着眼罩，狰狞的伤疤从眼罩中蜿蜒而出横跨了半张脸。男人打量了法拉一眼转身拿出一瓶啤酒重重放在法拉面前，他收走了纸币，丝毫没有找钱的意思。

法拉也没有说什么，只是打量着男人。这个人粗糙的皮肤一看就是常年风吹日晒造成的，他很有力量，而且手上布满老茧，法拉丝毫不怀疑这家伙除了鱼叉还会使用大型枪械。

酒吧这种鱼龙混杂的地方能够镇住场子的肯定不是一般人，也绝对比一般人知道的要多。

斟酌了片刻，法拉决定向这个人打探消息，她相信风险和收益并存。

“我可以问一些问题吗？”法拉把声音压的非常低，她依旧能感受到四周那窥视的视线和无法听懂的窃窃私语。

“我没什么话要告诉外乡人”男人的态度并不好。

“我支付得起消息的价钱”法拉又掏出了几张纸币，男人挑眉看了看她，在她面前坐了下来。

“你知道最近的人口失踪案吗？我是来调查这件事的侦探”法拉开门见山，但她没有暴露自己的警察身份。

“我没什么可说的，只能告诉你最好今天就离开黑水港”男人拿走了纸币，他的声音甚至比法拉还低。

“侦探也是收了钱干活，当然得给雇主一个交代”法拉做出为难的表情。

“我不会回答关于你问的那件事情”他丝毫不动摇。

“那就换一些问题吧”法拉也不强求。

“我看到镇上有些住户的门上有些图案，那是什么宗教吗？”

“只是为无知的人提供点安全感的东西”男人嗤笑。

“什么安全感？”法拉不解。

“他们以为有这个图案不好的东西就不会找上门”

“一群弱智”男人啐了一口，法拉一瞬间想起那个旅点老太太不断重复的那句话。

“天黑之后会有不好的东西出来”

法拉把手放在下巴上，一种及其不详的感觉笼罩了她。

“这里有什么要注意的吗？”法拉继续问道。

看着眼前的年轻女性一点都没有想要离开这里的意思，男人看了看四周全都在偷看吧台的人们狠狠咬了咬牙。

“天黑不要出门，不要靠近海边，不要接近雾气”

“这样你能死的慢一点，喝完了就滚出去吧，不要再出现在我眼前！”

眼前忽然发飙的男人让法拉吓了一跳，但她很快冷静了下来。男人的神色很不自然，而且在小心的观察酒吧里的其他客人。法拉察觉到那些人的视线不知何时又全部落在了她身上，不知道是不是她的错觉，四周的空气变得愈发潮湿阴冷，空气中弥漫的鱼腥味也越来越浓郁。

“我走就是了！”法拉做生气状拍案而起快步转身离开，就算她不回头也清楚，那些客人的视线都直直的盯着她，仿佛她是落入陷阱的动物。

从酒吧出来之后天色已经开始发黑，被酒吧里的人盯的发毛的法拉也没有继续在外面转的心情，虽然距离五点还有一个多小时，她也不想继续在外面多呆了。

回到酒店的时候法拉发现那个恐怖的前台老太太并不在，那本羊皮笔记本着放在柜台上。看了看四下无人，法拉走到柜台旁。她拿起手机翻开笔记迅速的拍了好几页照片，柜台后面漆黑的屋子里忽然传来了吱嘎声，法拉瞬间收起手机装作无事发生走向走廊里。

被黑暗包裹的法拉不敢回头，她能感觉到那个老太太的冰冷视线一直跟随着她的身影。

法拉决得如果再呆一阵子她估计就要患上视线恐惧症了。

等回到房间门口，温暖的光线为她紧绷的神经带来了一丝慰藉。法拉向锁孔看去不出她的预料头发已经不在原处了，她的心中顿时警铃大作。

房间里和她离开时一样，只是腥味更浓郁了一些，当然这也可能是她的心理作用。法拉重新锁好了门开始思考接下来的计划。

这个小镇就没有一处安全的地方，酒吧的男人明显知道很多，但他在畏惧着黑水港的其他居民。那样强大的一个男人究竟为什么畏惧那些居民就很让人深思，还有他们所说的“不好的东西”究竟是什么，竟然还有人用符咒一样的东西来防御，这些线索都现实这个黑水港存在某种非人的东西。法拉又想起了之前看到的那个幻觉，不适感瞬间将她笼罩。

但是不管这里究竟存在着什么，案子还是要查的，法拉翻出之前拍的照片来仔细看那些被划掉的人名，试图辨认出来，这时一个叫做“爱德华•谢菲尔德”的名字引起了法拉的注意。这个人的名字出现在一周前入住的列表上，法拉赶忙打开自己的档案对比，越看越是心惊。

黑水港的警察局长就叫“爱德华•谢菲尔德”，而这些被划掉的名字全都来自黑水港警局。

tbc……


	2. 消失港口的来访者2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双飞组，coc风格 ooc

法拉闭了闭眼稳住心神聚精会神地看着资料和手中的照片，除了警察局的人之外，那些失踪人口也都在这本羊皮笔记上，也都被红色的墨水涂掉了。还有一些不认识的被涂掉的名字在失踪案发生日期之前，看来黑水港从很久之前开始就已经有人口失踪，但可能只是一些流浪汉在之类的所以没人上报。

因为拍的很是匆忙，所以这本笔记的一大部分都没有被拍到，法拉只详细拍了一周前的笔记，其他的都是随手翻到哪页就拍了哪页，但就算是随手拍的那几张早期笔记也让法拉看出了一些问题。

“这是大概一年前的记录？这上面也有被划掉的名字，但是不是红色墨水……红墨水有什么意义？还是说只是换了墨水？”

“如果一个人长年用黑墨水来记录，那在黑墨水还有的情况下这个人不应该会更换墨水颜色，黑墨水划掉的名字和红墨水有什么区别吗？还是说只是笔记的主人突发奇想觉得红墨水更好区分？”

“这本笔记上的字迹一直都是一样的，所以应该不存在前台换了人的情况。如果是老板命令前台更换了记录方式也是有可能的，但是看黑水港的情况，那个前台老太太应该就是这个旅店的老板……老人比年轻人更不能接受改变，虽然这只是我的主观想法，但问题还是得从多方面来考虑，不能正在缺乏了解的情况下就下结论。”

“墨水的颜色究竟指代了什么？现在的线索还是太少，只凭几张照片实在无法推断出真实的信息，我必须再仔细看一遍那本笔记……”法拉捏了捏鼻梁。

“况且这本笔记真的是旅馆的登记吗？黑水港的警察都在这里定居，他们怎么可能会在同一天不回家同时来到旅馆入住，这根本解释不清楚”

“这一切都太奇怪了，我必须想个办法引开前台的老太太把笔记本从头到尾看一遍，这个黑水港隐藏的东西可能比我想象的要深得多，虽然现在这么一点证据就请求支援还是太过草率，但接下来的事情估计是我一个人处理不了的……”法拉思考了一下，还是决定请求支援，她关闭了手机里的图片切换到拨号，却发现这里根本就没有信号。

“港口小镇再偏远也不可能没有信号”法拉皱眉看着手机。

“也许是这里信号太弱了，我要不要出去找个有信号的地方？”她直起身子，后背一阵酸疼。窗外的天已经黑了下来，法拉自己都没有意识到她站在桌前弯腰整理了线索多久。

“酒吧里的那个男人让我天黑不要出门”法拉扭了扭脖子走到了窗前。窗外不知何时起了大雾，大雾浓郁的无法看清任何东西，只有海浪的声音和浓郁的鱼腥味被风吹过来。浓郁的黑暗和弥漫的雾气里充满了不祥的气息，饶是胆大如法拉也不敢在这样的黑夜轻易出门。

“这里的情况我还是完全不了解，这种天气出去怎么被杀的都不知道，而且今天下午酒吧里的居民对我的态度也非常奇怪，还是呆在房间里比较好”法拉看着窗外犹豫了一下，还是关上窗子坐到床上。

“希望明天能够叫到支援”疲惫的法拉拢紧风衣关灯睡觉。

半夜，法拉被饥饿唤醒，她捂住有些发晕的脑袋起身才想起来自己来到黑水港之后只喝了一杯啤酒。这么晚了肯定没有什么吃的，而且看旅店的情况就算是白天估计也没有吃的，好在法拉有随身携带巧克力的习惯，她准备从提包里拿一些充饥。

正当她翻身下床的时候，门外木板吱嘎的响声引起了她的注意。吱嘎声从楼梯接近，然后在她的房间门口停了下来。法拉屏住呼吸，她踮着脚走到提包旁边把手枪从包内拿出握在手上。楼道里的灯光依旧在闪烁，但从门底缝隙里露出的光显示她的房间外确实站着一个人。

黑夜安静的过分，法拉只能听见自己逐渐加速的心跳声，门外的人看起来没有离开的意思，它就那么站立在门口， 法拉眼尖的发现有些东西从门缝流了进来。那些看不清的液体让法拉头皮发麻，她直接把手枪上膛大步走到门口准备拉开门，不管外面到底是什么她都不介意让它脑袋开花。在她行动的一瞬间门口的那个人也动了，吱嘎的声音远离了法拉的房门，因为离得足够近，法拉听见那个人的脚步声就像是一个人穿着湿透的鞋子走在地上发出啪叽啪叽的声音。过了一会，声音消失在了走廊中，周围又陷入了一片寂静。

“到底是怎么回事……”法拉依旧紧握着枪，她小心翼翼的打开了门。走廊上充满了雾气，这种不寻常的情况让法拉吓了一跳，不过她很快就冷静了下来开始检查自己门前那个东西站过的地方。用纸沾了一点门缝流进来的液体，一股海腥味冲进了鼻腔。

“海水？”她警惕的看着那摊液体，结合刚才听到的声音，她的门前刚才应该站着一个浑身湿透还在滴水的人，以那摊水迹的大小看这个人估计刚从水里爬上来。

“怎么可能有人会在这种天气去海里，而且海边离这里有一段距离，再怎么湿透走到这里也不应该继续滴水了”法拉又看了看自己的房门，除了那个206金属牌之外什么都没有，没有任何需要注意的地方。法拉打开手电想去声音消失的地方看看，但走廊里的浓雾严重的限制了她的行动。被雾气包裹后裸露在外的皮肤有一种被湿粘的物体划过的感觉，让人极度不适。法拉看了看那消失在浓雾中的潮湿脚印挣扎了片刻，最后还是回到了屋子里。关门前她最后看了一眼雾气，瞳孔骤然一缩。

那哪里是雾气！透明的触手拥挤着扭动密密麻麻的铺满了整个走廊，法拉一口气卡在喉咙里，冷汗瞬间流了一身。

“晚上不要出门，不要靠近浓雾，不要靠近海边”

她又想起了下午酒吧里的那个男人告诫他的话。猛地甩上房门，法拉的身体靠着门板脱力的滑下，心脏在胸腔中如擂鼓一般跳动。

“那是什么！这个镇子究竟有什么东西？那堆触手是什么东西！”虽然陷入了惊恐中，但当警察这么多年的经验还是帮助她强压下了心中的恐惧。法拉起身用手电照了一下门的缝隙，并没有雾气进入的痕迹。

“虽然不知道为什么，但走廊里的那个东西估计进不来房间，而且平时只是以雾的形式存在”

“我为什么看到了那种景象？”法拉极力不去回想刚才那不可名状的恐怖画面。

“本来只是雾气，直到我……直到我打开了手电？”

感到自己有了一点思路，法拉趴在门缝往外看了看，因为木质地板的变形所以门底的缝隙比一般的要大一些，她很容易看到了走廊里流动的雾气。

“我需要试一下，刚才应该不是幻觉”法拉打开了手电。

在强光的照射下，雾气发生了一些变化，它们的流动速度开始变快，甚至出现了粗略的形状，法拉马上关闭了手电。

“真的是强光！”

“这些雾是活的！”

要是平常有人对她说这些她肯定以为那个人疯了，可她现在亲眼看到了这些诡异的状况，实在是无法去否定刚才发生的一切都是错觉。

“这地方可真是可怕”真正认清了现状之后法拉反而彻底冷静了下来，她笑了一下坐回了床上看着漆黑的窗外。

“天亮之后就得想办法离开这里”法拉坐在床上直到太阳升起，手枪一直被她紧握着在手里。

早上的黑水港笼罩着一层薄雾，与昨天不同，今天一大早就有很多居民跑到了街上，法拉站着在窗口看着下面的景象。她的身体非常疲惫，可是精神却意外的兴奋，不过她的理智告诉她她现在就应该出发了。

收拾好了在自己的行李，法拉来到走廊，她特意观察了一下，但是走廊里的一切都和昨天一样没有任何变化，一无所获的法拉只好下了楼。在黑暗中行走的时候依旧有被窥视的感觉，而且比昨天更为强烈，法拉的直觉告诉她这可能是于昨天看到的东西有关。

前台的老太太依旧以同样的姿势坐在那里，隐藏在黑暗中看不清表情。法拉并没有说自己要退房，她觉得自己要是暴露了想要离开的想法会引起不必要的变数。街上的人比昨天多那么一点，这些无所事事的渔民不约而同的往酒吧的方向走去，法拉避开这些人朝着离开的方向匆匆前行，但20分钟之后，法拉停在了原地。

她的面前是黑水港破旧的码头，离开的路还有她那辆爆胎被遗弃在路边的破车全都不见了。

“果然不能这么轻易就离开吗？”法拉没有太过惊慌，自从昨天看到了不可名状的东西之后她对很多事情都有了最坏的预想，不能离开早就在她的意料之中。

“手机也没有信号，不过我的人身自由还没被限制就说明事情还没坏到不可扭转的地步，现在得收集线索一步一步自救”看了一眼手机，法拉做出一个放松的表情往码头的破木板方向走去，那边不知为何围了一群人。既然无法离开，那每件事情都可能是逃生的重要线索。

码头旁边好像发生了什么，很多的人围在一起用本地话大声交谈着，法拉也凑了过去。

“发生了什么？”她问旁边一个一身酒气的秃顶中年人。

“独眼约克死了”他操着不流利的英语回答，态度不怎么好。

法拉朝人群中间看去，一个湿透的人躺在地上，表情痛苦死不瞑目，唯一的眼睛突出眼眶就像要从眼窝里爆出来一样，法拉一下就判断出他是窒息死的，这个人法拉也认识，就是在昨天给他警告的那个酒吧里的男人。

“又死了一个”

“赶紧收拾收拾，晦气”

“又是这么死的，迟早得死完”

这些人的话里夹杂着一些不连贯的英语，内容让法拉皱起眉头。

“他是怎么死的？”法拉又问了一个人。

“淹死的”那个人抱胸。

“淹死……这里的人很久都不出海，而且水性都很好，怎么会轻易被淹死？”法拉感觉非常奇怪，而且他的死相也太痛苦了。

“这里的每一个人都是淹死的”那个人的表情带着不正常的热切，不像是看到了死亡之后的反应。

“我们都会回到海里”

“又多了一个，又近了一步”他在自言自语

“应该去准备迎接他了！”

“谁？”法拉默默远离这个人 

“我们伟大的天父和救主！”他的表情变得非常狂热，忽然发疯一样的推开他前面的人群跪倒在那具尸体旁呢喃着什么，法拉迅速退到人群外，她看到一些面色铁青的人和她一样退了出来。

“这是怎么回事？”法拉拽住了一个和她一起退出来的人。

“没救了，我们都要完蛋了！”那个人的精神看起来有点崩溃。

“冷静一下，究竟是怎么回事！”下意识觉得这个人应该可以交流，法拉拉着他来到了远离人群的一个角落，从兜里摸了半天摸出一颗巧克力。

“老约克也死了，之前的约束也没有用了，我们都要完蛋了”这个人的英语意外的流利，只是面如死灰，似乎没了求生的欲望。

“我对里发生的事情并不了解，我是镇外的警察专门来调查这个小镇的事情，把你知道的事情告诉我，也许事情还没到不可挽回的地步”法拉拿出了自己的警官证。

看到警官证，男人似乎安心了一些，他深吸一口气后盯着法拉的脸，就像是要确定什么，几番挣扎后，他终于开口了。

“艾玛丽警官，我叫尼克斯，说实在的我并不觉得我们能得救，但这么下去只有毁灭这另一条路。”

“你慢慢讲”法拉安抚尼克斯。

“事情是从一个月前开始的，那天我们和往常一样出海，但是几乎所有人都空手而归，总之就是晦气极了”

“我们都回来之后老杰克不服气，他觉得再出去一次一定会有收获，当时天色也有点晚，我们也劝了他可他就是不听，一个人驾着小渔船出去了。他是我们里技术最好的，所以我们觉得也出不了什么事，可他妻子等了一个通宵他都没有回来。”

“第二天早上我们都收到消息早早的来码头，你知道，镇子本来就小所以大家关系也挺好的，我们决定一起去把老杰克找回来，当我们做准备出海的时候杰克的船回来了……”尼克斯停顿了一下，像是回想起了什么特别恐怖的事情。

“在杰克船上的是一只怪物”

“怪物……”法拉轻轻地复述。

“是的，它像是人，但是长着青色的鱼头，身上长着鱼鳍和鱼鳃，我们都惊呆了，但它什么都没做，看到码头上的人之后就跳进了水里消失了”

“之后我们也出海找了老杰克，不过依然一无所获，从那天开始整个黑水港都不对了”

“先是阴天，黑水港之后再也没出过太阳，人们开始听到奇怪的呓语，有些人渐渐变得像你刚才看到的那个人一样，赞颂着不知名的神。”

“浓雾开始出现在黑水港，我们再也没法离开这里，试图进入浓雾的人全部失踪，但几天后他们溺死的尸体就会出现在码头……”

“那之后死去的所有人都是溺死的……”尼克斯又变得脸色苍白

“他们被怪物抓住拖进海里了吗？”法拉问到。

“不，他们是在干燥的陆地上，没有水的地方溺死的”尼克斯抱着脑袋拼命摇头。

“这怎么可能……”法拉捏紧了拳头

“是啊，这怎么可能呢……”尼克斯眼神空洞的看着漆黑的大海。

“这怎么可能呢……”


	3. 消失港口的来访者3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双飞组 ooc coc风格。 终于写到游戏里我最喜欢的场景了，开心，安吉拉终于出场！

法拉眉头紧皱，现在很多事情都超出了她的理解范围，虽然不想说丧气话，但是以现在的情况她还真的处理不了这件事情。这种不可名状的怪物涉入的案件她当了警察这么多年也是第一次接触，在这之前她可从来都不相信世界上存在着怪物。

“你说的约定是什么？”虽然尼克斯的精神状态不好，法拉还是要从他这里获得更多的信息。

“我也不清楚是什么，那是黑水港的老人和怪物的交易，他们比我们这些年轻人知道的多多了。”

“老人？”法拉忽然意识到她从进入这个小镇之后除了前台老太太就没见过任何一个老年人，她还以为现在诡异的状况让他们都呆在了家里，可现在看来并不是那么回事。

“镇上的老人呢？”法拉询问。

“全都溺死了，除了旅店的特蕾丝全部都溺死了......”尼克斯看起来并不想再说下去。

“为什么只有她活着？”

“我不知道，不要再问了，我什么都不知道！我们全都要死在这里！”尼克斯的精神忽然崩溃了，他大叫着，眼中不断的淌出水，起初法拉还以为那是眼泪，但事情很快失去了控制，他的口鼻甚至耳朵里都开始往外冒水，整个人散发着一股浓郁的海腥味，饶是有心理准备法拉还是被眼前的景象吓到了，她上前试图帮助摔倒在地上不断挣扎的尼克斯，但除了弄了一身海水她什么也做不了。

尼克斯的手抓挠着自己的喉咙拼命想要呼吸，七窍里涌出的海水隔绝了所有的空气，不过一会他便停止了挣扎。面色发紫，眼球突出，与独眼约克如出一辙。

他就这么在干燥的陆地上，在法拉面前活生生的溺死了。

法拉停下手中的动作，跪在地上茫然的看着眼前的尸体。这边的骚动引来了镇子上的人们。一些人看了一眼尼克斯之后扭头就跑，看来是害怕自己也这样痛苦的死去，另一些人就像昨天下午那样看着法拉窃窃私语。法拉看了看尸体，又看了看大海，一片空白的精神中忽然出现了某种听不懂的呓语，那个声音嘶哑破碎就像老旧的车辙，无数杂乱的声音把法拉的脑袋吵得生疼，鼻血甚至从鼻孔中滴下。她早上亢奋的精神就像是被呓语又打了一针兴奋剂，一种对大海，抑或是海中那不知名的存在产生的狂热情绪侵入了内心，她有一种破坏一切的冲动，扭曲的笑容爬上了脸颊。

她看到海边起了雾，扭动的触手将她层层包裹，围在她身边的居民带着与她如出一辙的表情，所有人都在模糊的雾气中带着扭曲的笑意，眼中透着狂热。他们张开双臂，与法拉一起被雾气中的透明触手包裹。雾气模糊了所有人的身影，却只有他们的笑容依然那么清晰，深深刻在法拉的眼里。

法拉真没想过自己还能醒过来，她看到溺死的尼克斯之后的记忆变得模糊不清，只觉得看到了什么极为诡异的事物。她的头痛的像是要炸开，一些不可名状的幻觉在她眼中不断闪现。法拉没有急着爬起来，她闭眼又躺了一会直到身子发冷才起身。鼻血已经干了，也不知道究竟流了多久。她的风衣前襟和脸上糊满了血，不知道的还以为她磕破了脑袋。法拉打量起身边的事物，这里好像还是黑水港，但有什么不一样。她握紧衣襟里的手枪慢慢的在街上行走，这里有着比黑水港浓郁的多的雾，但置身其中却没有昨晚那种滑腻的触感。整个黑水港一个人都没有，寂静的就好像没有生物存在，法拉辨认出自己应该处于距离旅店不远的一处民居门口，她思索了片刻决定去旅店看看，毕竟那里算是她在整个镇子中最熟悉的地方。

旅店中没有人，依旧一片漆黑，法拉打量了一下四周试着呼唤了一下前台老太太的名字，可依旧没有回答。一片死寂中只有法拉自己的声音，这让她紧绷了早已疲惫不堪的神经。确认了只有自己一个人之后法拉单手撑着柜台跳入了后面试图寻找一下有没有有用的东西，一番探索之后还真让她找到了，那是特蕾丝的羊皮笔记本。与之前法拉看过的笔记不同，这本羊皮笔记本呈现黑色，而且有严重被水泡过的痕迹，但这也并不奇怪，因为这个奇怪的“浓雾黑水港”里到处都是被海水严重浸泡的痕迹，说这里是另一个世界法拉都不会惊讶。

法拉翻看笔记粗略看了看，记录是一样的，只是红色的墨水好像并不是墨水而是是干枯的血迹。

一周前的内容她已经都看过所以没特别有仔细看的必要，她粗略的翻了翻就把笔记翻到开头的位置查看。

“这果然不是入住记录”法拉看了几页之后恍然大悟。

“这是这个小镇的居民记录和人员变动记录”

“被黑墨水划掉的人都是在小镇中去世的人，外出再没回归的人这里没有记录”

“红色墨水是从一个月前开始出现的，应该也是代表死亡，但和黑色墨水不一样。”

“尼克斯说小镇里所有的老人都溺死了，但红墨划掉的人数对不上，这些很集中的被黑墨划掉的很有可能是那些溺死的老人。”脑中忽然灵光一闪，在本子中翻找约克和尼克斯的名字，果不其然，他们的名字都被红墨水划掉了，笔迹还是新鲜的，法拉凑上去闻了闻，有股淡淡的血腥味。

“都是死亡，红色和黑色的区别在哪里？”法拉拼命思考着，可她疲惫的大脑实在是无法继续支撑思维的活动，有些一闪而过的想法完全无法捕捉。

“如果我能休息一下就好了，感觉自己已经摸到了真相的边缘......”想到这里，她又自嘲的笑了一下“如果真相能带我逃离这个该死的镇子就好了”

法拉把笔记本扔在了柜台上，笔记正好摊开在她的名字那一页，红色的痕迹开始渐渐从纸业中渗出。法拉背后一凉，她盯着笔记本，看着自己的名字渐渐被红色的痕迹吞噬。疯狂的情绪又从胸口升起，但过度疲劳的眩晕感打断了那阵情绪，法拉扶住柜台才没让自己摔倒。

她晃晃脑袋回过神，自己的名字依然是用黑色墨水书写在羊皮笔记本上，没有任何红色的痕迹。

“我这是累的出幻觉了吗......”法拉觉得自己前途未卜。

简单的在柜台旁边闭目倚靠了一会，法拉决定继续探索。一阵钟声忽然响彻了整个小镇，那些形影如随的雾气忽然如潮水般褪去。法拉心下一凛，她把笔记塞进了提包内，然后用腰带将提包系在身上。这么奔波她的提包还没丢也是奇迹。确定提包不会被甩掉后法拉翻出柜台快步跑出门，小镇的雾气消失的一干二净，钟声依旧在鸣响，法拉终于看到了远处那一直笼罩在雾气中的大教堂。

明明浓雾已经散去，小镇的压抑感却比之前更甚，法拉不解的狂奔在空旷的街道上，一种及其不详的预感将她笼罩，她下意识的就想去教堂那里，对教堂光明的认知竟然融入了她逃生的本能。

空中传来了奇怪的轰鸣，法拉抬头，她一瞬间头皮发麻，脸色惨白，恐惧感从大脑顺着脊椎蔓延了全身，她僵直在原地双腿都开始颤抖。

她看到整片海洋竟然都在她的头顶上！

那种压迫感根本不是人类能够对抗的，在整片倒置的海洋之下，最勇猛的勇士也无法抑制心中的绝望。

法拉勉强站立着颤抖的看着头顶漆黑的大海，在这绝对的力量之下，她甚至连逃亡的念头都消失了，只能呆呆的看着头顶正在下沉的海洋，海洋离她越来越近，她甚至能看清海中层叠的触手和触手上盯着她的绿色眼球。

“跑，必须要跑！”求生的念头在几乎停滞的思维中缓慢流动，而法拉的身体依然僵在原地，最后一声钟声敲响，明亮的声音终于将法拉从僵直中解救，头顶的海洋也像是再也没了阻力般猛的倾泻下来。千钧之力从头顶砸下，法拉用平生最快的速度在海水下落之前扑进了最近的那个屋子里避免了身体与大海的直接碰撞。海水砸向地面的声音将法拉的耳朵震出了血，虽然不知道房屋是什么构造，至少防住了能把她直接砸成肉泥的力量。

法拉避开了第一波冲击却无法再躲开灌入屋内的海水，她被水流猛拍在窗子上，巨大的力道使她肺里的空气一瞬间被挤了出去。缺氧让法拉下意识汲取氧气，然而灌入肺内的只有冰冷的海水。

法拉觉得自己要被挤扁了，她感觉自己听到骨骼不堪重负的破碎声，不过先破碎的是她身后的窗子，她一下被从窗口推了出去。海水似乎终于灌满了整个小镇，她终于不用被水流拍在墙壁上，但随之而来的便是恐怖的水压。法拉不管扎在身体里的木刺拼了命的向上游。

倒置的海洋如何拥有尽头？

身体疼痛难忍，法拉的意识也越来越模糊，她开始慢慢下落，她顺着下落的方向看去，独眼约克，尼克斯，爱德华，还有她所有记得脸的，在黑水港死去的人都在水底的街道上仰头看着她，脸上带着狰狞而诡异的微笑。

法拉感觉自己的嘴角也在微微上翘，随后便彻底失去了意识。

猛吸了一口气，法拉从凳子上弹起，她一边咳嗽一边喘气，就像个破损的旧风箱。劫后余生的庆幸让她的眼泪不自主的往下滑，即使她根本不知道自己在哭什么。

待情绪冷静了一点之后，法拉开始打量四周。这里是陌生的环境，看布置有点像是天主教的大教堂。彩绘玻璃没有阳光的照射显得阴沉沉的，壁画上也有着被水浸泡过的痕迹。

“我这是在教堂里？我怎么到这里的？”法拉打量了一下四周，发现这里空荡荡的，不像有人的样子，唯一封闭的地方就是那间忏悔室。

随着她的起身，原本披在她身上的风衣滑落露出缠满绷带的身体。之前她被水淹没时被木头刺出的伤口已经全都被包扎处理好了，她的衣服和提包都被板正的放在一边。她应该是被什么人给救了。

“有人吗？”法拉叫了一声，她的声音非常沙哑。

教堂里依旧一片寂静，法拉从衣物中拿起枪走向忏悔室的地方，透过缝隙看去发现里面也是空的。

“是谁救了我？总不可能是我自己进来的......”法拉摩挲着教堂长椅上的木质雕刻沉思。

“而且那片空间到底是什么？我应该是差点被水淹死，可我的随身物品都是干的。”法拉一瞬间想到了在她眼前被溺死在陆地上的尼克斯。

“他们的死和那个地方有关吗？”

正当法拉沉思的时候，教堂的门口发出了声音，法拉警惕的转过身对着门口举起枪。

“不许动！”法拉大喝。

“啊！我没有恶意！”来人举起了双手。

走进教堂的人是一个漂亮的女性，她穿着有些脏了的白色外套，一头金黄的头发干练的扎了个马尾，眼睛像是天空一样湛蓝。恍惚间法拉觉得她看到了久违的阳光。

“你醒了？你的状况很糟糕，最好回去多躺一会”女人说

“是你救了我？”法拉从恍惚中回过神，又握紧了手中的枪。

“嗯，我发现你晕倒在教堂门口还受了伤就把你带进来治疗，毕竟这个镇子现在非常不安全。”她的声音变得严肃。

“对了，我没自我介绍，我叫安吉拉•齐格勒，是一名医生。”

法拉看到安吉拉没有威胁的样子便放下了枪，虽然小心为上，但用枪指着救命恩人毕竟不好。

“我叫法芮尔•艾玛丽，是一名警察，我被派遣到这里探查人口失踪案件。谢谢你救了我，拿枪对着你失礼了”

“这里的情况已经到了这种地步，谨慎些也是正常的”安吉拉表示理解。

“齐格勒医生对这里发生了什么了解吗？”法拉问道。

“我其实也不是太清楚，但我被困在这里半个多月，也算是调查出了一些东西，不过现在你需要休息。”安吉拉走过来指着长凳让法拉躺上去。

“现在不是休息的时候”法拉摇头拒绝，而且紧绷的神经让她无法休息。

“艾玛丽警官，再这么下去你会疯的”安吉拉摇摇头，表情非常严肃。

“可是我真的休息不了”法拉苦笑“我真的很累，但我的精神依然非常亢奋，这种状态下我没办法放松”

“我真的没有不遵医嘱的意思”她竟然有闲心开玩笑。

“这种状态的话我可以试着给你处理一下”安吉拉指了指长凳“你先坐过去吧”

都说到这个份上了法拉也没理由再拒绝，她也急需摆脱精神上的诡异状态，不然保持这种无法思考却极度亢奋的状态一定会降低生存几率。

法拉和安吉拉一起坐在了长凳上，安吉拉直视法拉的眼睛，她好像说了什么，又好像什么都没说。湛蓝的眼睛像是深邃的蓝天，好像能把一切情绪全都吸走，只是看着这对瞳孔法拉的神经就松懈了下来，心中潜藏的疯狂也在一瞬间被驱散殆尽。疲惫感排山倒海般的涌向了法拉，她甚至来不及说一个字就陷入了沉睡。

眼前的人骤然倒下让安吉拉吓了一跳，但看到她呼吸平稳没什么大问题安吉拉松了口气拿起法拉的外套盖在她的身上。

“我差点以为你就靠身体里的疯狂活着了，再晚一点我也救不了你”她坐到法拉身边看着她的睡颜叹气。

“多一个人也多一份力，不知道有了你之后我们能不能成功逃出去”虽然并不信神，可安吉拉还是走到教堂的圣母像旁低头虔诚的祷告。

tbc


	4. 消失港口的来访者4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 觉得安吉拉是神秘学大佬的人猜错了，她是个唯物主义医生，所有神秘学知识是从朋友那来的，就知道那么一丁点，那个神秘学大佬朋友已经被作死了。

不知过了多久，法拉终于醒了过来，她是被饿醒的。高强度的运动和用脑之后还受了伤，两天几乎没有摄入任何食物，在这要是放一般人身上都得到医院去挂盐水，身体暂时还没有太大的问题也是法拉的体质好。饥饿感灼烧着她的胃，有些昏沉的大脑也向她抗议着身体的透支。法拉甚至来不及观察周围就爬起来翻找自己包里的巧克力。

过度的虚弱让她的手有些颤抖，翻找的动作也不是很利索，这种情况应该摄入一些正常的食物来调节，但现在的黑水港显然没有这种条件。法拉拆开巧克力的包装纸把它放入口中咀嚼，甜腻的味道充满了口腔，融化的汁液流进胃部总算是缓解了饥饿带来的痉挛。法拉舒了口气继续嚼着巧克力，她总算是有力气打量一下周围的情况了。

教堂里黑漆漆的，只有圣母像附近的烛台被点亮，现在似乎是夜晚。法拉也不清楚自己到底睡了多久，她现在缺乏能够判断时间的东西。裹紧白色外套的医生在法拉前排的长椅上躺着，似乎还在睡，紧皱的眉头显示着她睡得并不安稳，可能在做什么噩梦。刚才法拉翻包弄出的动静完全没能吵醒安吉拉，法拉猜测自己昏睡之后她又去干了什么并且把着自己搞得很累。法拉静悄悄的凑近了一些，看到她的白色外套上新沾了很多泥土，身边放着一个她来到教堂时并没有看到的小急救箱。

“虽然现在好像还没到早上，但我已经睡不着了”法拉披着外套坐在长椅上看着黑漆漆的彩绘玻璃发呆。

“这两天发生了太多东西，还见到了根本不应该存在的东西，用命悬一线这个词都不为过，我好几次都以为自己再也醒不过来了。不过现在在完全没有脱离危险，这个小镇发生的事情好像也刚刚摸到了冰山一角，隐藏在海面下的那部分究竟是不是通往生还的道路呢？”法拉忽然起了那倒置的海洋和里面粘稠拥挤的触手。

“不，海面下绝对不是什么生路。”她轻声叹了一口气。

虽然知道现在不是发呆的时候，但人在脱离极度的惊险之后总会有一段怠卷的时间，更何况法拉的身体依然处于一个很虚弱的状态，她一时间除了盯着彩绘玻璃发呆也不知道该干什么。就在她发呆的时候，眼前的彩绘玻璃似乎动了，那些本来阴沉的色彩变的鲜明，它们在空中蠕动，颜色像是被卷进了漩涡里一样慢慢融合，极度鲜艳的色彩最后在中心汇聚成了一团漆黑。彩绘玻璃变成了一只鲜亮的眼睛，漆黑的眼球盯着法拉的方向一动不动。

法拉头脑中顿时一阵眩晕，她的视线瞬间离开了彩色玻璃，僵硬麻木的感觉蔓延了整个脊柱，她一瞬间觉得整个空间都被扭曲了，连带着教堂一起要被吸入头顶的眼睛里。汗水沿着法拉的脖颈流下被吸入了纱布中，眩晕感使她歪倒在长椅上发出了不小的响动。安吉拉被声音惊醒一下子弹了起来。

“你怎么了！”看到法拉的状态不对，安吉拉马上跑到她身边查看。

“玻璃……”法拉甚至没办法好好说话。

“冷静下来，没事的，那都是幻觉！”安吉拉捧起法拉的脸直视她的双眼，法拉扭曲的视野顿时被深邃的天蓝打破，四周的一切恢复了正常。

法拉茫然的环顾四周，头顶依然是阴暗的彩绘玻璃，刚才的一切好像真的是幻觉，脑中的眩晕感也开始慢慢消散。但法拉没有就此起身，她又把视线移回到安吉拉的双眼上。两人对视了一会之后法拉把脑袋放在了安吉拉的肩膀上，双手抓紧她的双臂。

“你…..”安吉拉想要说什么但马上就被法拉打断。

“对不起，就一会……”

看着法拉痛苦的样子，安吉拉也没再动弹任由她静静地靠着。法拉闭上双眼，医生身上淡淡的消毒水味进入鼻腔，虽然不好闻但也安抚了她的情绪。

“至少比黑水港的鱼腥味好多了”法拉想着。

过了一会，法拉终于有了动静。肩膀上的人像是猛然清醒了一样弹了起来，她看起来不太自然并且迅速跟安吉拉保持了礼貌的距离，两个人坐回了长椅上。

“抱歉，我太失态了！”法拉不自然的摸了摸鼻子。

“没关系，你现在感觉怎么样？”安吉拉看起来没有太在意。

“已经好多了，我又被你救了一次，真是不知道怎么感谢你才好。”

“要道谢的话等我们逃出这个鬼地方再说吧”说到这个，安吉拉的表情都黯淡了一些

“嗯，现在的重点是先离开这个诡异的镇子，不过刚才到底是怎么回事？”说到正事，法拉的表情也严肃了起来。

“艾玛丽警官从到黑水港开始已经看见了很多奇怪的东西了吧？”安吉拉问道。

“我确实看到了一些不能理解的奇怪事物，你叫我法拉就好，也方便一些。”法拉点点头。

“你可以这样理解，人类的精神是有限的”安吉拉解释。

“我们从小接受的教育中不存在这些东西，所以我们觉得它们不存在，所以在第一次接触这些不存在的事物就会对精神产生一定的冲击”

“不过这点冲击还不至于让精神崩溃，另一个问题是人类的理解力也是有极限的。那些存在太过超脱常理并且无法描述，或许用不可名状这个词比较恰当。”

“我们的大脑没办法去描述它们，解释它们，甚至没办法用人类的知识去构建一个相似的几何形状，这种没法描述的存在会对精神产生冲击，每次见到就会产生思维的混乱……”安吉拉停顿了了一下。

“简单来说，人类的肉体没法承受那样的场面，见得越多疯的越快，直接因为无法理解而死掉也是有可能的”

法拉呆呆的看着安吉拉，好像没有太明白她的话。

“也就是说我差点疯了？”

“也有可能你已经陷入临时疯狂好几次，就是自己不清楚。”看法拉的状态，安吉拉有理由相信这个人已经临时疯狂了不只一次。

“那我刚才…..”

“可能是短时间内受了精神冲击太多次导致精神状态不稳定，也就是说你最近最好不要乱听乱看，不然可能随时会疯掉”安吉拉叹气。

法拉觉得后背发凉，她没把这件事想的那么严重。她一直把自己诡异的精神状态归结于看到奇怪的东西太过震惊，谁知道自己已经在疯掉的边缘反复横跳了很多次，如果不是遇见安吉拉她怕不是已经死了。

“这……”法拉一时语塞，她实在是不知道怎么回应。

“现在还是晚上，你可以再休息一会恢复一下状态”安吉拉提议。

“我睡了多久？”法拉现在才想起这个问题。

“没有多久，我下午在教堂外看到你，现在是凌晨2点，你大概睡了11个小时，对于一个精神几乎崩溃还受了伤的人来说不是很长，所以我建议你在再睡一会”

“好的，谢谢你”法拉老老实实的遵循医嘱，她并不想发疯。

“等我恢复一下我们得整理一下线索，毕竟首要任务还是要从这里逃出去”法拉补了一句。

“睡吧，在这种地方晚上不要轻易醒着，更不要行动，容易见到不好的东西”安吉拉也准备睡了，不过她去旁边的长椅之前还是认认真真的检查了一下法拉的精神状态，还顺道看了看她身上的绷带需不需要更换，法拉一时间感动的无法言喻。

“齐格勒医生，真的非常感谢你”法拉郑重道谢。

“你也叫我安吉拉就好了”安吉拉露出一个温柔的笑容。

“救助每一位患者是医生的责任。”

“保护无辜的人民也是警察的责任，我会把你安全带离这里的，还有镇子上存活的人们”法拉许诺。

安吉拉点点头躺在了长椅上，法拉无法再看到她的身影。她把身上的风衣裹了裹也闭上了眼睛，心中有了明确的目标和责任之后心态也变得不同，她很快沉睡，一夜无梦。

两个人都不是晚起的类型，黑水港的天空还是黑灰色的时候两人就醒来了，法拉继续啃她的巧克力，她还分了一些给安吉拉。

“等天再亮一些我决定去一趟警察局，我有一些事情想要确定”法拉对安吉拉说着她的安排，大脑可以正常运作之后法拉觉得自己好像找到了红色墨水和黑色墨水不同的线索，她需要整个小镇的名单去确认她的猜想。

“我想去一趟医院，不过不管是医院还是警察局其实都不太安全，我们最好两人一起行动”安吉拉说。

提起医院，法拉忽然想起了安吉拉昨天外套上的泥土和那个急救箱。

“安吉拉昨天是去医院了吗？”法拉问道。

“嗯，当时你的精神状态特别差，我怕你直接疯了所以去找了一些镇定剂”安吉拉回答。

“真是麻烦你了。”法拉有些不好意思。

“这也是为将来准备的，如果想要逃出这里我们势必要继续接触那些不可名状的事物，有了镇定剂至少可以避免最糟糕的事态发生”

“安吉拉好像对这里很了解，你说你半个月前就来到了这里，为什么要来这里？”法拉询问，但发现自己的语气好像在审问犯人一样，她马上补充道“之前说过，我是来这里调查人口失踪案的，从一周前开始这里就有人口失踪，最后整个警察局都失去了联系，所以我被派来调查一下情况。”

“我是一名医生，半个月前一位老朋友问我有没有时间，他需要我的帮助，但在电话里并没有说明到底是怎么回事，那时候我正好有假期就来看看他。”安吉拉提到这个事情心情明显的低落。

“呃……所以你的朋友呢？”

“他因为调查了很多不应该接触的东西整个人变得有些疯疯癫癫的，后来他说自己发现了什么，从居民那里借了一盏煤油灯就走进了浓雾里。”安吉拉停顿了一下。

“几天后他被发现溺死在了码头”

“节哀”法拉轻声说。

“我的朋友也是个医生，不过他对神秘学很痴迷，所以给我讲了挺多东西”安吉拉继续说。

“我刚黑水港的时候事情还没有现在这么严重，那时候虽然也是阴天但是乌云并没有现在这么重，雾气也几乎没有，我的朋友说他在这里发现了一种奇怪的疾病，这让我也非常感兴趣，所以我们就一起着手研究。”

“是在陆地上溺死这件事吗？”法拉忍不住问。

“对，就是这个，因为前所未见所以我们觉得这是一种新的疾病，虽然我的朋友说这种症状可能与神秘学有关，不过我当时并没有信，只觉得他研究神秘学研究的有些走火入魔了。”

“亲眼见到之后才明白他是对的”安吉拉叹气，法拉明白她在说那些不可名状的东西。

“所以这里的状况是一天天变糟糕的吗？”法拉询问，“而且第一个在陆地上溺死的人出现在什么时候？”

“朋友跟我说第一个在陆地上溺死的事件应该是一个月前发生的，具体哪天医院的医疗记录里有写。黑水港的状况并不是慢慢变得糟糕，是在某件事之后突然变得很糟糕，虽然那之后情况也在慢慢糟，但那件事绝对是一个分界点”安吉拉回忆。

“什么事情？”法拉隐约觉得她可能知道。

“黑水港所有的老人同时溺死在自己的家里”安吉拉面色铁青。

听了安吉拉的话，法拉陷入了沉思。一个月之前，那时候应该就是老杰克出海未归，黑水港居民看到鱼头怪之后。在那之后就有人开始溺死在陆地上，那么这个老人同时溺死事件绝对和那个约定有关系，但这些老人究竟做了什么约定，他们为什么会一起溺死，为什么只有旅店的特蕾丝活着？

法拉觉得她好像抓住了什么思路，她翻找自己的提包从里面拿出了那本黑色的羊皮笔记。

“这好像是旅店的登记本，你怎么拿到的？”安吉拉看到这个本子显得很惊讶。

“这是从另一个黑水港带回来的”法拉不知道怎么描述。

“我怀疑你的朋友就是去了我带回这本笔记的地方，只是他没能像我一样幸运的逃出来”

“另一个黑水港……”安吉拉皱眉思索。

“是的，那里和黑水港一模一样，但是没有任何人，建筑物上全都是海水浸泡的严重痕迹……”在这里法拉停顿了一下。

“不，说没有人应该也不准确，我在昏迷之前看到很多人从房内走出来”法拉斟酌了一下用词。

“他们全都是在黑水港死去的人”

听到法拉的描述，安吉拉的手有些颤抖，法拉轻轻触摸她的手臂安抚她。

“不，我没什么事，谢谢你”安吉拉深吸了一口气，看起来正在稳定自己的情绪。

“我这里现在有一些思路，不过还需要更多的证据来证明我的猜想，你先看看这个笔记里有没有你朋友的名字。”法拉将笔记翻到半个月前的记录递给安吉拉，安吉拉认真的观看起来。

“有，这个就是”安吉拉指着一个名字给法拉看。

“菲利克斯 弗伊斯”法拉看着那个名字。

菲利克斯的名字被红色墨水划掉了。

“安吉拉，你觉得短时间内大量死人代表着什么？”法拉表情非常严肃。

“瘟疫或者战争，还有单纯的屠杀”安吉拉想了一下。

“当然还有一种可能性，那就是献祭”

“献祭……港口的人听到奇妙的呓语，并且开始赞颂不知名的神明”法拉轻轻呢喃

“伟大的天父和救主……”

“这确实是一场献祭”她的语气变的肯定。

“那些怪物想要唤醒某个存在，它们要把整个黑水港都献祭，我想我们的时间已经不多了，一边去警察局一边讲，我需要这个小镇的所有住户信息”法拉起身拿起提包，安吉拉也从急救箱里拿出应急物品戴在身上。

tbc


	5. 消失港口的来访者5

外面还没有天亮，薄雾带着潮湿的水汽笼罩着整个街道，镇子里的人似乎还没有苏醒，这对渔民来说可不是什么正常现象。不过现在这镇子里有多少活着的正常人还不清楚，没看到人反倒是一件好事。即使能见度很低，两人都没有用手电，显然是都清楚这片雾到底是什么东西。

“安吉拉，你在这里的时间比我长，有没有一些很奇怪的事情发生。比如那些老人死前有没有发生什么事情”法拉问道。

“问这件事主要是在港口一位居民对我说了一些东西”想到尼克斯的死状，法拉不忍的皱了皱眉头。

“这里的老人和怪物达成了什么约定，这件事你清楚吗？”

“关于约定的事情我并不知道”安吉拉摇头。

“老人死前也没有发生什么值得注意的事情，不过你这么说我忽然想起来了”

“什么？”法拉问。

“老人集体溺死之后很长一段时间都没有人再溺死”安吉拉说的非常肯定。

“这件事很奇怪？老人集体溺死之前人们的死亡频率是怎么样的？”法拉想到一个可能性。

“几乎每天都能发现有人溺死，最长也不会超过三天，那时候人们完全不敢出门”想了想，安吉拉又摇摇头。

“不，应该说除了那些疯掉的全都不出家门。”

“但那些老人集体溺亡之后直到警察集体失踪事件都没再死过人，虽然不是多长时间，但是对于之前的频率来说已经下降了很多了。”

“不过我指的是本地人，菲利克斯的死应该并不在这个规律中。”安吉拉叹了一口气。

“警察局的人是失踪不是溺死？”法拉显得很吃惊。

“不是，没人找到他们的尸体，不过我觉得他们应该也是溺死的，只是尸体被人藏了起来，或者是被放在了特定的地方，如果这是一场献祭的话那么用尸体干一些仪式性的事情非常的合乎情理。”

“而且在码头发现的那些尸体后来也不知道去哪里。”安吉拉无奈的摇头。

“那些最开始的尸体呢？”法拉觉得她离真相越来越近。

“最开始的时候在医院，毕竟我和菲利克斯也有研究过，但后来也不见了，这些日子我探索了几次医院找到了一些线索，我怀疑医院的地下有什么地方可能藏着那些尸体，不过现在还没找到确切的证据。”

“所以今天你本来的打算是去医院找那些尸体吗？”法拉问道

“是的，不过我感觉那里会非常危险，所以之前都没有探索的很深，不过我也感觉到时间紧迫，本来打算昨天豁出去一口气找到藏匿尸体的地方，不过我遇到了你”安吉拉抿了抿嘴唇。

“你一个人去太危险了，如果是献祭的话可能你也会被杀，毕竟我们面对的是不知名的东西，没法用我们的知识解释和防范。”法拉感觉有点后怕，如果不是这种幸运的巧合整件事的探索会变得更加复杂和困难。

“我大概知道那些老人做的约定是什么了”说话间，法拉和安吉拉来到了警察局门口。这里的建筑物明显更加的腐败和潮湿，有点像那个海洋倒置的黑水港的建筑。大门洞开着，但是被侵蚀的太过扭曲的木头让整个建筑看起来非常的不结实，似乎只要一点外力整个警察局都会坍塌掉。

“进去吗？”安吉拉有点不确定的看着扭曲的木质结构。

“也只能进去了，我们没有别的办法”法拉摇了摇头。

“我很不明白这里明明那么潮湿还时常下雨这里的人为什么还要用木头盖房子”法拉疑惑的看着警察局和旁边的建筑。

“这里的建筑本来应该是有一层防水漆的，不知道他们哪里来的技术但是很好用，现在那些防水漆都不见了”安吉拉也打量着警察局。

“看这些侵蚀的痕迹这些屋子泡水可不止几个月，说几年我都信”法拉抱胸摇摇头。

“我朋友在这里的话可能会知道......”提到可怜的菲利克斯，安吉拉的心情看起来又有点糟糕。

“所以现在只能我们一起探索了”法拉拍了拍安吉拉的肩膀给她打气，安吉拉回了她一个微笑表示自己状态还好。

“我们走吧”法拉带头向前走去，却被安吉拉拽了一下。

“等一下，我用木头倚一下门框，总感觉门梁这一部分会因为过度的变形塌下来”安吉拉开始四处寻找合适的木头，最后她从窗户上卸下了一块变形的木板卡住了门框的右上角。

“整个垮塌的话这块木板也没什么用，但是总得想办法给自己留条生路。”

“谨慎些总是好的”法拉对安吉拉的行为很赞同。

“好了，进去吧，我大概知道档案室的位置”法拉带着安吉拉走进了漆黑的警察局。

这里明显和外面很不一样，海腥味非常的重，而且非常阴冷，法拉和安吉拉都不得不裹紧了大衣，她们甚至能够看见自己呼出的白气。

“这里很不正常，我建议拿了档案就走”法拉对安吉拉说。

“我没有任何意见，我有一种很不好的预感”

一种窥视的感觉从周围的黑暗中溢出，可仔细去看却什么也没有，这种窥视的感觉放大了两人心中的不安，甚至引出了她们心底的恐惧。

“对了，你之前说的那个约定是什么？”安吉拉试图分散自己的注意力。

“我觉得黑水港的老人和那些怪物做了一笔交易，他们献祭自身来暂时保护镇子里年轻人的性命”

“当然这只是一个大胆的猜测，主要是两色墨水给我的灵感，找到这个镇子的人口资料我就能证实自己的假设。”法拉警惕的观察着四周，警察局并不大，办公室的门都紧闭着，档案室就在走廊的尽头。

“我猜测墨水的颜色代表了献祭的主被动关系，红墨水代表这个人是被献祭的，黑墨水是这些人主动被当作祭品。”说到这里法拉用手摩擦自己的手臂“怎么这么冷”她看着四周，目力可及之处的门把手上甚至能看到白霜。

“有点像海水的温度”安吉拉表示赞同。

“这里温度越来越低了，我们最好快点”说着法拉就加快了脚步，但很快她停顿了一下扭过头看向安吉拉。

“怎么了？”安吉拉不解的看着她。

“这里太黑了，我怕我们两个会走散”说着她伸出了手

“拉着我的手以免走散吧”

安吉拉愣了一下，还是点了点头，在这里走散可不是什么有意思的事情，她很自然的把自己的手交到了法拉手中。

“抓紧了，档案室就快到了，不过我觉得冷气好像是从里面飘过来的”法拉牵住安吉拉的手大步向档案室走去。

走廊的尽头就是档案室，档案室的门紧紧关着，可是柔和的光芒却从门缝里渗出。

“为什么这里开着灯？”这不寻常的景象让法拉非常警惕，她对安吉拉打了个手势，然后贴近墙壁拿出枪慢慢靠近那扇门，安吉拉也谨慎的跟着她。

墙壁竟然像冰块一样冷得彻骨，仅是靠上去法拉就打了个哆嗦。她前倾让自己与墙壁离开了一段距离然后尝试聆听门里面的声音。

档案室有吱嘎的响声，但这并不是脚步声，倒是很像法拉警察局里那盏老旧的吊灯摇晃起来的时候发出的声音。法拉看着门缝中透出的光亮，那片光并没有晃动，这一切都太过诡异她实在不知道是否应该打开门，正当她犹豫的时候，安吉拉略带焦急的声音从耳边传来，就算声音已经压的很低声音中颤抖的恐惧也无法被掩盖。

“有东西过来了！”

“什么？”法拉下意识想回头，却被安吉拉牢牢按住了脑袋。

“别看，你的状态不能再看这种东西。”

安吉拉冰冷的双手都和墙壁的温度差不多了，法拉对过来的东西是什么有了一定的猜测，但除了这个奇怪的档案室她们也无处可躲，两边都是深渊，法拉一咬牙拧开了档案室的门和安吉拉一起迅速闪了进去。

未观测的深渊和观测的深渊到底哪边危险她也不清楚，但现在两人是在走钢丝，根本没有任何选择的余地。

进到档案室之后门外很快传来了粘稠物体在地上滑动的声音，法拉不敢去想外面究竟是什么，看着安吉拉惨白的脸色，她不由自主的握住了安吉拉的手。

“没事的”她对安吉拉做口型，安吉拉另一只手捂着一只耳朵对她点点头。

过了一阵子，粘稠的滑动声远去了，两人松了一口气才有机会打量这个档案室，法拉着重的找了一下有没有门之外的逃生通道，然而这是一个全封闭的空间，想要回去他们只能再次经过那个有着不明生物的黑暗走廊。

明明冷气是从这个房间发出的房间里却是正常温度，两人有点冻僵的身体渐渐缓了过来。

“既然被困在这里也没有办法，我们先找找线索。”法拉压低声音对安吉拉说，她害怕太大的响动会把那个不知名的东西吸引回来。

“我去左边找，你去右边的架子找”看了看两人的身高，安吉拉马上做出了决定，法拉负责右边那些高架子上的资料。

法拉没什么异议，她点点头小心的走进那堆架子中，安吉拉则蹲下翻找堆在墙边的箱子。

老旧的吊灯不知为何在不停地摇晃发出吱嘎的声音，这声音听久了两人都有一种自己再坐船的错觉，脚下的地板似乎也变成了风雨中船只的甲板让人根本无法站稳。蹲在地上的安吉拉还好只是一屁股坐在了地上，法拉直接仰倒过去，好在她反应迅速马上站稳了身体才没有打翻周围的柜子。

“怎么回事！”法拉干脆也蹲在地上，她从架子中探出头看向安吉拉。

“不知道！”安吉拉摇头，两人的声音都很低，只能勉强听清对方。

“得快点了！”法拉马上回到柜子中翻找资料，她觉得在这里呆的越久越危险。

在两人都要被晃吐的时候，安吉拉忽然从箱子中翻出了一个厚厚的黄色档案夹，她抽出其中一页赫然就是小镇居民的资料。

“找到了！”安吉拉敲了一下地板，法拉马上从柜子中探出头，安吉拉晃了晃那个黄色档案夹，法拉把自己的提包滑向安吉拉。

“之后怎么办？”装好文件之后两人几乎是爬到了门口，这里晃的就像是马上要被海浪打翻的小船。

“赶紧出去！”法拉扶着墙站起来去拧门把手，但门把手根本拧不动，比起被锁住，更像是整个结构都被冻成了一坨，根本无法打开，焦急的情绪让法拉额头上的青筋都爆了出来。

“出不去吗”安吉拉也试图去拧门把手，同样完全拧不动，冰冷的门把手把手心冻得生疼。

正当事情陷入僵局的时候，门缝，墙面，地板的缝隙中都开始往里渗水，液体带着腥咸的气息和冰冷的温度，与海水如出一辙。

“又是海水”法拉咬紧牙关，她觉得自己的下颚都因为用力过度而酸痛。

“出不去的话我们就要被淹死在这里，我有一个想法，你站远一点！”法拉不再压低声音，安吉拉点点头半蹲着退到她身后，法拉稳住自己的重心拿起手枪对着门锁连开数枪，直接把门把手都打掉了。枪声响彻了整个警察局，安吉拉愣了一下，随后就明白了法拉这么做的原因。触手蠕动的声音飞速从远处滑向门口，随着声音的接近，摇晃和海水全部都消失无踪，就像刚才的一切都是幻觉，忽然消失的摇晃反而让两人眩晕了一下，但她们马上就稳住自己向档案室的内部冲过去。

两人刚刚藏好自己蠕动声就在门口停了下来，门锁被打掉的门无法再被关起来，但门口的东西似乎并不想进来，藏在巨大纸箱后的安吉拉捂着嘴从缝隙里打量那个怪物，那怪物像是一坨黑泥，在黑暗中根本看不出任何结构，红色的眼珠长在一块黑泥上还不断的变换着位置。怪物也在打量着门内，不过安吉拉和法拉都躲藏得很好，几分钟后，红色的眼睛离开了门口，走廊上又响起了蠕动的粘稠声响。安吉拉从纸箱后小心的探出头，确定怪物确实离开后对法拉的方向招了招手。

“赶紧出去，我不知道它能影响的范围是多少”法拉轻声说。

“我先走，我已经看过那个东西精神冲击会小很多，你在我后面低着头跟紧，千万不要看它”安吉拉点点头一马当先的走出去，这回换她抓紧法拉的手以防走散。

自从来到这个港口她每天都是在用性命进行豪赌，直到现在她的堵运都不差。刚才她赌的就是这间档案室的存在和怪物的力量有冲突，之前她在门口听到吊灯摇晃的声音，而怪物来了之后那声音就消失了，直到怪物走后吊灯才再次摇晃起来。现在看来她赌对了。

两人小心的走在走廊上，安吉拉认真的看着前面模糊不清的蠕动黑暗保持着一个只能勉强看到的距离，法拉盯着安吉拉的后颈不敢移开视线。她本来想盯紧后背，奈何自己实在是长得有点高。

随着两人的移动她们渐渐看到了警察局的大厅，因为有窗户的存在那里比走廊要亮的多。怪物在接触到走廊的时候就消失了，安吉拉也不知道那个怪物是不能接触光还是有着极其厉害的光学迷彩，只有在无光的环境才能被窥见。

当两人终于踏入大厅的那一刻，周围的一切忽然扭曲了起来，安吉拉觉得可能是那只怪物做了什么，她们应该是被发现了。见势不好两人迅速向门口的方向飞奔，木屑和横梁在她们身后坍塌，岌岌可危的门口被安吉拉之前那一小块木头卡着才没有第一时间塌陷，但被挤碎也只是时间问题。生命威胁下两人跑出了这辈子最快的速度，法拉几乎是扯着安吉拉前进。在到达门口的那一刻卡住的木头终于不堪重负的被破碎，法拉一个滑铲窜了出去，安吉拉紧随其后向前一扑，但她的脚似乎被什么扯住，她稍稍回头，身后有一只红色的眼睛不怀好意的盯着自己，脚踝处传来了冰冷黏滑的触感。安吉拉瞳孔一缩心中按叫不好，她还没来得及反应的时候就觉得手腕传来了更大的力量硬生生扯脱了脚踝的缠绕，她在千钧一发之际被扯出了门，整个建筑在她身后坍塌。

安吉拉趴在地上，心跳的几乎从胸口蹦出来，法拉瘫坐在一边身上在不停的流汗，血迹渗透了风衣顺着她的手臂流的到处都是，她的额头和脖颈上甚至还有没完全褪下去的青筋，身上的肌肉都在因为瞬间的发力而痉挛，可见刚才为了解救安吉拉法拉用了多大的力气。

“你没事吧”趴了一会之后巨大的脱力感才稍稍缓解，安吉拉马上过去查看法拉的伤势。法拉已经没有力气说话了，她摇摇头仰面朝天继续喘气。

警察局坍塌的动静明显惊动了镇子里的人，脚步声向这边聚集，安吉拉咬咬牙把法拉架在身上趁着浓雾从另一条路溜走了。

两人回到教堂的时候全都脱力了，安吉拉感觉自己只是站着小腿就不断的抽搐。她把法拉放在长椅上自己也坐下歇了一会。法拉身上的伤不重，就是用力过猛伤口崩裂。看起来严重的出血也在回到教堂的途中就止住了，安吉拉不止一次感叹法拉的身体素质实在是太好了。


	6. 消失港口的来访者6

等到力气恢复的差不多，她起身来给法拉处理伤口重新包扎。法拉的状态只是有点脱力，刚刚回到教堂就开始检查起镇子上人们的档案。纸质资料被她铺了一地。

“在这些人是警察局的，都是红色墨水，这些也是红色墨水，是一些流浪汉和普通的居民，约克和尼克斯都在上面，菲利克斯的名字也在。”法拉一边整理资料一边自言自语，她将每个人名和照片对照渐渐确认了自己的猜测。

“这些都是老人，划掉的名字对的上，除了特蕾丝全部都是用黑色墨水划掉的名字，老杰克的名字被人改过，这下面原来是黑墨水，后来成了红色……”

“他难道是第一个被献祭的人吗？”

“这倒是也说得通，刚开始的时候大家虽然看见了怪物但是都觉得老杰克只是被杀了，不至于想到这件事会带来这么大的灾祸。”

“红色墨水的记录时间是他们确认了某些事情之后才开始使用的，可以推测那些老人知道那个怪物，甚至知道那个怪物想要干什么，所以他们才会献祭自己来完成约定”

“然而那之后整个警察局的人都消失了，这个约定绝对不是保护镇子上的其他人那么简单，如果怪物想要召唤某个存在那肯定不会停止向居民们索求死亡……”

“如果镇子里的人不死……那外乡人呢？” 法拉为自己得出的结论感到后背发凉。

“杀掉整个警察局的人势必会立刻引起外界注意，这里即使再偏僻警察局也一定会和外界有联系，只要这个联系被切断外界的人势必就会进来探查……”

“可是为什么不杀了我？”法拉眉头紧皱。

“之前这个镇子有好几次机会杀了我，可我都活了下来，是刻意让我活着还是运气好？不，这不能用运气好来说明，让我活着一定有什么用意。”

“我如果失踪了的话外界的警局也势必会来查看，而且会一次性出动很多警力，这难道不是正中下怀？还是说这个镇子里的东西一次性处理不了那么多人？”

“原因究竟是什么……”思考片刻，法拉忽然想起来自己的手机，自从她发现这里没信号之后就一直没拿出来查看，再加上经历了这么多乱七八糟的事情法拉竟然忘记了它的存在。

法拉马上掏出手机，还好她的手机待机时间比较长，打开之后还有一半的电量。

屏幕上依旧显示着没有信号。

“安吉拉，你带手机了吗？”法拉转头看向安吉拉，安吉拉正在仔细收拾急救箱，她的声音和很轻，害怕打断法拉的推理。

“啊？”忽然被叫到名字安吉拉楞了一下，但她还是很快反映了过来。“我的手机在之前探索的时候掉进水里坏了，彻底无法使用，不过这里也没有信号所以也没有什么用处。”

“你的手机是什么时候坏掉的？”法拉问道、

“很早之前就坏了，可能和警察们失踪的时间差不了多远，我刚来的时候只是信号不好，几天之后就彻底没了信号”安吉拉摊手。

“怎么问这个？”

“不，只是有一点不明白”法拉摇摇头。

“我推测警察的死是引诱外来者的诱饵，老人的约定是献祭外来者来保护港口的原住民，可我们都是外来者，按理说早就应该被献祭，可我们现在还活着。”

“而且为什么要隔断我们的通讯？如果要制造我们失踪的话杀了我们也更加方便，我如果失联三天以上警察局肯定会出警，这不是他们渴求的新鲜祭品吗？为什么要弄得这么麻烦？”法拉想不明白。

“我觉得……”安吉拉也低头沉思。

“这里的怪物说不定有什么特殊的需求或者没法处理太多的人……”

“这个我也想过，可我第一天夜里就发现了不对准备请求支援，那时候派来的支援绝对不会特别多，因为我对情况的掌握很少，需要的是帮手，如果没有屏蔽信号的话它们的祭品已经弄到手了”法拉摇摇头。

“它应该没法读取我们的思想，屏蔽信号可能是为了保险起见，我觉得一次性性到来太多的人它们处理不了这点可能是真的，可是它们如果能够干扰线信号，是不是也可以控制信号？”安吉拉大胆的假设，她被自己的结论吓到了。

“你说，情况永远掌握在自己手中是不是更好？”

法拉脸色发白的点开了自己手机的通讯记录。

在她没有看手机的时间里，“她”已经和警局通讯过无数次。

“如果可以冒用你的名义带来想要的，容易处理的祭品……”安吉拉没有把话说完，她看到脸色非常不好的法拉把手机屏幕转到了她的方向，上面是一长串法拉与警局的通讯记录。

“这里交通不便，来这里的火车需要两天时间，开车要更快一些”

“最早的通话记录是从我倒在教堂门口开始的，应该说我进入了那个怪异的黑水港之后它们才掌握了我的手机。”法拉盯着手机屏，手掌因为过于用力而颤抖。

“我们真的没有时间了。必须在我的同事到达之前离开这里……” 法拉说到这里声音沉了下来。

“要是失败了，我们也没有后果这种东西了。”

“我建议你先毁了手机”安吉拉严肃的看着法拉。

“我在这里半个月没有任何人来找我和菲利克斯，这说明没有任何消息从我们的手机传出去，而我们手机唯一的共同点就是都坏了”

“菲利克斯也是在浓雾中失踪的，他应该也进入了另一个黑水港。他的遗物里有他的手机，不过发现的时候就已经被水泡透了。”

“我怀疑它们是没办法通过损坏的手机给外界发消息的。”

“你说的有道理”虽然现在并没有特别直接的证据，但继续让消它们发送消息绝对不行，法拉当机立断把手机砸在了地上然后一脚踩爆，坏损的线路冒出了火星，整个手机发出噼啪的响声。

“要不是不能去水边我觉得淹了它更靠谱”法拉嘟囔，安吉拉看着手机的尸体不知道说些什么。

“那个，你还准备去医院吗？”她决定先转移话题。

“现在才中午，我觉得我们休息一下可以过去”法拉离开手机的残骸去收拾满地都是的资料。

“本来我想在警察局找些枪械，最好有重武器，虽然黑水港的小警局有枪应该就很好了”法拉叹气。

“没想到只拿到了资料警局就被怪物弄塌了，我本来还想看看有没有座机之类的能联系一下外界，最不济找辆能开的警车也行，至少给自己留条后路。”说到这里法拉显得非常的灰心。

“我们一直太被动了，有高杀伤武器的话至少心里会踏实很多”

“警察局虽然塌了可我觉得停车场应该没事”安吉拉说道。

“不过车钥匙在哪里我不确定，一会去医院找到尸体的话说不定能搜一下”

“没车钥匙也无所谓，开不了的话我就想办法把汽油弄出来”

法拉说着捡起了那本羊皮笔记本准备收起来，她在塞进提包之前想了一想，翻到了自己名字的那一页。鲜红的墨水将她的名字抹去了。

法拉背后一凉，但她之前出现过这样的幻觉，于是她稳住心神揉了揉眼睛再次看去，鲜红的墨迹依旧存在。法拉用手抹了一下，本子上的墨迹晕开了，看来是刚刚划上去。这本笔记出自另一个黑水港，应该是与这边的存在同步，看来旅店里的特蕾丝已经发现是她们弄塌了警察局，想要在她们惹出大麻烦之前把她们献祭掉。

法拉翻到安吉拉名字所在的那页，果然看到她的名字也被划掉了。

“你准备现在就出发吗？先去医院再去看看有没有车？正好去了医院之后警察局的骚动也该结束了。”安吉拉转向法拉问她的意见。

“不，先去警察局”法拉脸色惨白的盯着本子，这让安吉拉有些不安。

“怎么了？”她问道。

“我们毫无准备的去医院就没有命回来了”法拉把本子转向安吉拉，安吉拉也看到了自己被划掉的名字。

“这……”安吉拉遍体生寒。

“但是我们为什么没有被溺死？”她有些疑惑。

“可能因为我们是外乡人，没有做一些黑水港的人都做过的事情，或者没能种下某种东西，所以那个溺死诅咒没办法在我们身上生效”法拉推测。

“但是现在我们的名字都被划掉了，整个黑水港里的东西现在开始都会全力以赴的杀了我们，我们没有任何重火力这样面对信息不明，本体不明的敌人没有丝毫胜算”

“但是在绝境坐以待毙从来不是我的风格，如果道路尽头是墙我就把墙推倒，要是尽头是悬崖我就爬下去，现在放弃还太早了！”法拉露出坚定的表情，像一只鹰隼一样锐利，安吉拉被她的气势打动，不由得挺直了后背。

“是啊，总会有办法的，我也不想还没尝试就说放弃。”说着安吉拉开始清空她的急救箱。

“我会把重要的急救道具戴在身上，这个箱子密封性很好，一会你用它来装汽油。”

“警察局的废墟绝对有那种有光看不到的怪物守着车钥匙估计拿不到，但是这里的警察局停车场并不在直接在它的后院，而且我相信警察失踪那天并不是所有的车都在停车场放着，其他地方也会有”

“先去停车场那边看看有没有什么收获。”安吉拉开始分门别类的将急救工具在身上揣好。

“我觉得他们也不会想到我们会回到引起骚动的地方，现在最多的怪物应该是守在他们祭祀最重要的地方，我怀疑是医院，警察局附近的安全系数反而会高一些。”

“出发吧，我们要打一场硬仗了。”法拉点点头，她把手提包系在腰上，手里拿着空的急救箱把教堂的大门打开一条缝。她透过浓雾看到教堂附近的房屋，谨慎地观察了一番之后法拉发现那里显然有人在窥视着教堂的大门。

“这里出不去，外面有人盯着”法拉压低声音对安吉拉说。

“有没有别的出口？”

“可以从教堂背面翻窗出去，那里原来住着的大多是镇上的老人，现在应该空了。”安吉拉回答。

“那些老人的家属呢？”法拉想要确认情况。

“平常的话应该在酒吧，但现在这种情况我不清楚。”

“观察一下再说”法拉招手示意安吉拉跟上。

两人透过窗子观察，教堂背后的民居很少，大多数的民居都在西边，东边根本没什么人住。这种奇怪的住法反而方便了安吉拉和法拉。

“房子死气沉沉的不像有人居住”

“这里的一切都都死气沉沉的，不过没关系，这里的民居更少，在至少比正门好一些”法拉点点头。

两个人对视一眼，法拉先帮安吉拉翻过了窗子，自己随后跟上。教堂背后非常荒凉，似乎真的没什么人。

“赶紧去停车场”法拉压低声音，两人谨慎的向停车场的方向走去。

停车场里只有零星的几辆车，看来放在这里有一段时间积了薄薄的一层灰。法拉让安吉拉放哨自己先去透过玻璃检查每辆车的油表。

这里的车的主人显然觉得车还没到需要加油的地步，所有车油量不是很多但也没有见底，最多的那个有半缸油，法拉一下就看中了那辆车。

“我试试能不能把油箱卸了”法拉看了看车的型号，但显然这里还没落后到需要用油箱能被卸下来的车。

“我需要点时间把油抽出来，这里的车也没先进到没法抽油。”法拉开始在别的车上拆软管，不过她还得先想办法卸了警报。

安吉拉有些担心的看着法拉鼓捣汽车。这些汽车都是很老的款式，但实际操作起来也绝对不会简单，肯定不能像电影里一样想拆走就拆走。不过一切看起来很顺利，不过一会灰头土脸的法拉就带着汽油回来了，停车场里面的车基本也宣告报废。

“没想到你还精通这个”安吉拉忍不住调侃。

“我的母亲教过我，她比我更擅长，我只擅长把东西搞坏”法拉感到有些惭愧。

“母亲在这里里的话我们现在就能坐上警车了”法拉的语气带着遗憾，安吉拉反而放松了一些。

“现在快去医院吧，这要是电影里我们可能快要到影片的高潮了。”

“应该是结局前最后的高潮了”法拉补了一句。

两人行色匆匆的消失在薄雾里。


	7. 消失港口的来访者 完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竟然写完了，感谢看到这里的朋友能忍受我垃圾的文笔（我自己再读一遍发现真的很垃圾）这里面的一小段歌词来自我特别喜欢的一个rap制作团队，叫做the sinking city 就是沉没之城，很好听的！感谢大家看完！

医院距离教堂不远，但因为两个人先去了警察局停车场，一来一回还是耗费了不少时间。等到两人终于到达医院门口的时候时间已经是下午了。

医院看起来非常阴森，整条街道上都有被水淹过的痕迹就像是刚才下了一场大雨，空气中散发着鱼腥味非常刺鼻，有点像马上就要收摊了的菜市场的味道。

“怎么这么大鱼腥味”安吉拉皱眉。

“可能是那些鱼人一样的东西”法拉掏出枪握在手里，她已经没有多少子弹了。医院门口的海水让她想起到达的第一晚那个站在她门口的东西。

“这些怪物打得死吗？”她问安吉拉。

“菲利克斯说这些东西也会死，但是我也没杀过，并不清楚”

“会死就好，知道它们会死我也没什么好怕的了”法拉看着医院的大门竟然笑了一下，安吉拉瞬间摸向自己的镇定剂。

“没事的，就是知道这些东西不是无敌的放松了很多，吓到你了对不起”法拉安抚安吉拉，但是安吉拉还是怀疑的看着她。

“先说一句，你要是真的临时疯狂了我是不会手下留情的”安吉拉提醒道。

“嗯，我明白”她深吸了一口充满鱼腥味的空气。

“我们进去吧”

“我来带路”安吉拉点点头

两人谨慎的走进医院里。

医院的地上也全都是海水充满了腥臭的气味，踩在地上非常的滑，一不小心就会摔倒。但是那些鱼人一样的东西并不在，医院里静悄悄的，没有任何活物的气息。

法拉试了试医院里的照明，发现因为不明原因医院里的照明设备全都不能使用。这里和警察局里一样漆黑一盘，充满了浓雾，唯一庆幸的是医院的窗口把外面的光透了进来，并不是伸手不见五指。

这些雾让两人依旧不敢打开任何照明设备，只能小心的摸黑前进。

即使在黑暗中安吉拉也轻车熟路的带着法拉走向了停尸间的位置，她对这里非常熟悉一看就是探索了很多次。

“其他地方我都探索过，停尸间也是，但我怀疑停尸间里面有暗道，就是一直都没有找出来”

“你觉得医院里现在也会有那种看不见的怪物吗？”

“不确定，有可能，但现在我们还没发现”安吉拉观察楼道里黑暗的地方，除了压抑的窒息感外什么都没有。

“停尸间在哪里？”

“地下一层，我不建议坐电梯，这里没有电，我也不想被困在封闭的空间。楼梯在这个走廊拐角的地方”安吉拉小心的在拐角处探了探头，除了黑暗依旧一无所有。

“这里好奇怪，为什么什么都没有”她停在拐角，强烈的危机感让她不太敢下楼，不过法拉先她一步走了下去。

“整个医院都是那些怪物的痕迹却没有怪物，你说他们会在哪里？”法拉也觉得很奇怪。

“会不会是在尸体的地方等着我们？”安吉拉推测，她跟着法拉，两人的脚步声在空旷的楼道内回响。

“这个可能性很大，在无法掌控敌人的行踪的时候大部队保护最珍贵的东西非常合理”法拉点头

“如果里面全都是怪物我们要怎么探索？一两个还好，一大群肯定打不过”

“我们还有汽油，只要退路不被封住的话我们逃脱的可能性很大。”

“都已经到这里了肯定不能中途退出，我不知道自己的同事们到了哪里，但如果他们也进到了这个全是怪物的港口.......”法拉没有再说下去。

她感觉这个献祭的最后一环已经随着她们两个在警察局的行动开始了。

那些被引来的同事可能就是最后的祭品。

“早杀了我们的话就没这么多事了”安吉拉叹气，“也不知道这些怪物怎么想的。”

她在这里呆了半个月，早就被这些怪异的事情弄得疲惫不堪。

“这点我有个猜测，被献祭的人必须都是溺死，但是外来者少了某些条件，这些怪物需要让外来者满足这些条件。”

“可是只要是溺死的话把我们直接扔进海里就好了，他们一起出动我们只有两个人肯定活不下来。”安吉拉觉得很奇怪，总觉得好像她们的推理中缺了什么。

“条件是不是被另一个黑水港里面的水淹死？”法拉想起了那片倒置的海洋。

“被划掉名字的人会被淹死在另一个黑水港，因为这里的居民和那里有什么联系，但我们没有这种联系，他们会怎么做？”

“把我们引过去淹死？”安吉拉提问。

“但是我活了下来，这很奇怪”法拉摇头。

“我当时被海水彻底淹没，可最后还是醒在了教堂里”

“难道和那个笔记本有关吗？就是记录了我们名字的那个，我们到了。”安吉拉拦下了继续向前的法拉，她们已经到了停尸间的位置，冷气从铁门中溢出。

“我感觉肯定和那个笔记有些关系，我进到另一个黑水港的时候名字还没被划掉，但这也很不合理，早点划掉的话不就早能献祭了吗？为什么还要让我在必死的情况下活下来？”法拉看着铁门沉思。

“先不想这个了我们进去看看？”安吉拉指了指铁门。

“先等等，我怕里面是一堆怪物，能看清里面吗？”法拉问安吉拉。

“应该可以”她向门缝内看去。

“什么都看不清”安吉拉让开身子把位置给了法拉。

“我看看“法拉仔细的往门缝内看去，除了黑暗什么都没有。

“感觉很不妙啊，但在这里回头也不可能”

“我们进去看看”法拉下定了决心。

安吉拉从口袋里掏出了停尸间的钥匙，她在这里探索了太多次，很多重要的东西都已经带走了。

“我要打开了，你做好准备”安吉拉对法拉点点头，法拉靠在门旁边的墙上双手持枪。

钥匙在锁孔扭动发出了清脆的咔嗒声，法拉的心脏提到了嗓子眼，耳边全是自己的心跳声。

安吉拉推开了停尸间的大门向右侧闪避，铁门发出了刺耳的摩擦声回荡在走廊中，两人等了一小会，什么都没有出现。

“好像什么都没有”安吉拉轻轻的对法拉说。

“什么都没有才最奇怪，这个医院太不对劲了，但又说不出不对在哪里”法拉边说边向停尸间里面看去，那里是浓郁的黑暗，真正的伸手不见五指，还散发着一股强烈刺鼻的腥臭味。

“太臭了！”法拉忍不住捂住鼻子。

“小心这个气体有毒，退出来一点”安吉拉说着向后退，两人退到了楼道另一面墙壁的位置警惕的看着漆黑的停尸间。

“还进去吗？”安吉拉皱眉。

“我觉得现在进去我们说不定会昏迷在里面”

“你觉得气味会散掉吗？”

“不会，这里是封闭的空间，如果散发气味的源头在里面不一会楼道里都会充满这种气味。”

“这可怎么探索”法拉有点急躁，她捶了一下墙面粘了一手的液体。

“这医院漏水吗？为什么地下也全都是水？”法拉皱眉把手翻过来，带着粘性的液体缓慢的从她的拳头和袖子上滴落，法拉猛的弹起来离开了墙壁。

“这不是水！安吉拉离墙远一点！”法拉不忘提醒安吉拉，安吉拉也马上发现了不对，两个人在走廊中见的位置背靠背观察着四周。

“你有没有觉得楼道变窄了？”安吉拉打量着四周。

“该死，这是黏液，这里根本就不是医院！”法拉的脖子上的青筋凸起，她的表情狰狞，安吉拉背对着她没能发现。

“我早该知道的！什么医院是祭祀地点，这些狡猾的家伙，他们让一个怪物在这里等我们自投罗网！这里应该是怪物的嘴，或者是胃袋。”

“快逃！不然我们全都得死在这里！”法拉抓起安吉拉的手在走廊中狂奔，湿滑的地面变得柔软两人无法很好的施力，周围不断的有黏液低落，四周的黑暗正在慢慢的向她们的方向挤压。

“可恶！来不及了！”安吉拉看着眼前的楼梯变成某种血肉形式的东西和墙壁合为一体。

“这要怎么办，该死！有没有什么东西能逃出这种状况！”安吉拉开始翻找口袋中的东西，结果非常让人绝望，黑暗的，沾满黏液的肉壁还在继续挤压。

“不，我们不会死在这里，一定有办法”法拉尝到了满嘴的血味，她咬破了自己的舌头来尽量保持冷静，那些恶心的，带着血管的浓郁黑暗包裹着黏液已经触手可及。

法拉用子弹射击肉壁，可是完全没有效果，子弹被肉壁包裹融入了进去，停尸间的铁门被挤压发出令人牙酸的声音刺激着两人紧绷的神经。

深深的绝望降临在两个人的心中。

“到底有什么办法”安吉拉的嗓音因为紧张变了调。

“不！不可以死在这，绝对不能！”法拉一拳砸在了肉壁上，肉壁带着奇怪的吸力险些将法拉吸进去，她拼命挣扎了一番才将拳头抽出来，挣扎之中法拉的提包被甩落了。

看着眼前模糊的提包，安吉拉眼睛一亮。

她拿出身上的手电筒打亮，明亮的白色光柱穿破黑暗照的整个空间白茫茫一片，有什么东西开始在光的照射下扭动，法拉马上也反映了过来，她冲过去捡起提包拿出手电，两道光柱让空气都变得浓稠。

“抱紧我！绝对不能分开！”法拉感觉自己的眼前一片血红，有什么从鼻腔中低落，安吉拉惊恐的脸都被扭曲的模糊不清。

她没有管自己身上的异常紧紧抱住安吉拉，强光下雾气中的触手彻底显现，它们疯狂地扭动，用比肉壁更快的速度包裹了散发着光明的事物。

粘稠冰冷的触手缠绕在皮肤上带来极其恶心的颤栗感，肺中的空气被挤压殆尽，潮湿的气息将两人完全包围，骨骼好似都被挤压的呻吟作响，法拉又听见了那不明的呓语，呓语繁杂吵嚷，最后越来越尖锐，法拉的耳朵终于也支撑不住的流出了鲜血。

她看不见，听不见，闻不到，说不出。被紧紧抱着的安吉拉似乎大喊着对她说什么，她的手臂上被扎了一针，冰冷的药剂流入了身体。

法拉的意识慢慢的离去，最后盘旋在脑中的是一首从未听过的交响乐，音乐中有声音层层叠叠的人声交杂在一起，重复的唱着一些意义不明的语句。

法拉从未听过这种语言，却不知为何听懂了它的意思。

“我们之间除了大海没有任何距离”

“当你来到最深处就会明白这里是多么的美妙”

“当你沉睡的时候，你在我面前没有任何秘密”

“我们没有一天不梦到你，我们是否也在你的梦里”

“当摇篮曲结束的时候，你会明白死亡也会死去”

法拉的意识彻底沉入黑暗，她却觉得很舒适，被海水包裹有一种回到了生命之初的安心感，她想要就这么沉沦下去，再也不醒来。

“法拉！法芮尔！艾玛丽警官！”一个声音打扰了她的沉沦。

“法拉！”不舒服的感觉在身上回荡，她感觉自己正在被人从海中打捞起来。

“醒醒！醒醒啊！”声音越来越清晰。

“都已经到这一步了！你醒醒啊！”

好像有人强烈的需要我，为什么需要我，我遗忘了什么？

有什么柔软的东西贴在了嘴上，是什么？胸口好疼，有人在对着我的嘴吹气。

还有一个人需要我。

是谁来着？

我又是谁来着。

我要去见我的神明。

我的神明是谁？

等等，我不信神啊，因为我要成为保护神，所以我不信神。

那我要保护谁来着。

金色的头发，阳光一样，蓝天一样。

她叫什么？

天使？

安吉拉？

安吉拉！

“咳咳！安吉拉！”法拉猛然清醒，她感觉自己像是被从海里捞出来的溺水之人。她大喘着气，浑身上下没有一个地方不疼，头疼的格外强烈。安吉拉捂着嘴看着苏醒的她，眼中甚至有了泪花。

“我差点以为没法救醒你！”她擦了擦眼泪，看起来非常激动。

“好疼”法拉忍不住呻吟，她的头像是被装甲车碾了一遍，胸口也特别疼，有点像被铁球砸过。

“刚才你心脏停跳，我给你做了心肺复苏”安吉拉解释。

“我是专业的，虽然很痛但是我没压断你的肋骨”她又补了一句。

“谢谢，我差点就醒不来了”法拉抱住头，莫名的旋律还在她脑子里回荡。

“我们通常把这个叫做失去理智，你现在的情况过于严重，逃出这里之后必须在医院里住院治疗。”

“还能撑住吗？需不需要镇定剂？”安吉拉小心的架起想要起身的法拉。

“好一些，头疼的很厉害，很晕，脑子里有人说话。”法拉摇摇头，她试图查看四周的状态。

“这是哪里？”

“这里应该是你说的另一个黑水港，我们在医院里。”

“没时间了，去停尸间”法拉踉踉跄跄地想要出发。

“你不要命了？”安吉拉想按住她，但法拉对她摇头。

“我们没有时间了，不管怎样，我们的名字都已经被划掉，只要教堂的钟声结束我们全要被淹死在这里成为祭品”

“我没办法进行推理，现在思考也很困难。”法拉这时才看到安吉拉也一脸的血迹，看来清醒状态下进入这里对她的影响也非常大，看到这里法拉的声音顿了一下，没有再那么急迫。

“我没办法和你说明，去停尸间，那里应该有一切。”

“好，一切都交给我，你不要逞强”安吉拉搀扶起法拉，表情一改之前的忧郁变得极其坚毅。

“你也多依靠我一些，我很强，比你想的要强很多，你不必如此照顾我。”

“你能做到的事情我也可以，尽管命令我吧，长官”安吉拉露出一个自信的笑容。

“你是军人，我也是”

“好的，士兵”法拉也笑了，脑中杂乱的声音好像都被压制了下去。

“去停尸间结束一切，这是命令！”

“遵命”

安吉拉搀扶着法拉踉跄的来到停尸间，这里确实是医院，墙面因为被水浸泡很久剥落的极其严重，墙皮踩在脚下发出嘎吱的响声。停尸间的门大开着，这个黑水港比要明亮的多，视线并没有收到太多阻碍。安吉拉看到停尸间里面有很多人类的身影，他们呈跪拜状环绕着中央的某个东西，但在这个距离看不清楚。

“怎么样？你看到什么了？”法拉的视线依旧模糊。

“很多正在跪拜的人”安吉拉带着法拉凑近了一些。

“不，好像不是人，是尸体，是那些溺死之人的尸体，他们好像在跪拜什么东西，中间有个小石像，但是离太远了看不清。”

“别太过去了，没意外的话这些就是他们要举行仪式的地方，还有什么发现？”法拉继续问。

“这些尸体组成了一个圆圈，但是圆圈缺了个口，我们要进去吗？”

“能进去吗？”

“不是不行，但是尸体堆满了整个空间，进去的话可能要碰到这些尸体。”安吉拉作为医生这种场面见得多了，没有什么不适。

“里面那个雕像可能是关键，要我拿出来吗？”

“不，不用”法拉用一片模糊的视线看着停尸间内部，她不会在这种情况让自己的部下冒险，她想保护的人更不行。

“毁了这里吧”法拉说的很轻，安吉拉凑到她的嘴边才听到她在说什么。

“用汽油浇到这些尸体上，尽量找可燃物，衣物布料什么的”法拉从口袋中掏出打火机。

“烧了他们，如果死亡都会死去的话，那我就来再杀一次”法拉的眼神没有焦距，她踉跄着让安吉拉将她带到了停尸间门口。

“其实你不必......”安吉拉皱眉。

“士兵要服从长官的命令，而长官为士兵背负罪恶”法拉露出一个笑容。

“交给我吧，我是专业的。”

她离开了安吉拉的手臂，有些踉跄的走进了停尸间。因为视线模糊法拉看不清周围，那些死状凄惨的尸体和奇怪的雕像都没对她造成什么影响。

法拉把汽油均匀的浇在尸体上，剩下一些全都浇在了雕像上。

“你可能就是他们的神明吧”法拉的语气带着强烈的嘲讽。

漆黑的汽油从雕像的头部向下延伸，法拉心里竟然前所未有的爽快，就好像这几天的折磨有了一个发泄口“真巧我不信神，谁都别想把我的命运从我自己手里抢走”

说着法拉扔掉了装汽油的医疗箱，她从口袋中掏出打火机，明火在手上燃烧，带着灼伤一切的热度。

“再见了，玩弄我们命运的怪物”

打火机从手中跌落进汽油中瞬间燃起熊熊烈火，火势蔓延的很快，法拉就算快速出了停尸间还是被撩焦了头发，很快大火将整个停尸间吞噬，安吉拉有点担忧的看着法拉。

“人很难烧干净，汽油没了之后想维持火势很困难。”她提醒。

“嗯，所以尽量让它烧的时间久一些吧”法拉脱下自己的大衣扔进了火中，安吉拉也照做，顺便把纱布和带有酒精成分的药品也扔了进去。

“该死的，全烧光吧！”法拉把那本羊皮笔记也扔进了火海，耳畔仿佛有怪物的嘶吼声响起，只是片刻就被烈焰吞噬殆尽。

熊熊烈火带来的热浪令人窒息，但那明亮的温暖却让人想起了久违的太阳，法拉看着大火，嘴角带着满足的笑意。火中传来了一声石料破碎的声响，那声音也彻底割断了法拉头脑中那根已经千疮百孔的，名为理智的弦。她心中升起了强烈的毁灭冲动，她想燃烧一切，把这些该死的，潮湿的，不可名状的东西都一把火烧掉，最好整个世界都浸没在滔天大火里。

火势蔓延烧向了法拉，她的头发被热度撩到扭曲，空气中弥漫着烧糊的味道，但法拉不想走，她想接触烈火，她想将这毁灭的火种带到整个镇子，畅快的把一切都烧穿。

安吉拉敏锐地发现了法拉的不对，她一把拉住走向火焰的法拉，但当事人显然没有清醒。

“这时候用镇定剂不行，该死，偏偏这时候疯，对不起了！”眼看拦不住投火的法拉，安吉拉抡起手臂用全身的力气对着法拉的脸来了一巴掌。

清脆的响声响彻在整个走廊混合着燃烧的噼啪声响，安吉拉的心脏剧烈地跳动，等待着到来的结果。

“对，对不起，快走！”法拉捂着脸不再看大火，也不再反抗安吉拉。她顺着安吉拉的力气和她一起离开医院。

“我们接下来去哪？”安吉拉问。

“别看天，这里的教堂很奇怪，那里说不定有出去的方法”

安吉拉那一巴掌打的法拉脑袋嗡嗡响，反而隔断了呓语，她的神智清醒了很多。

“雾散了？”法拉忽然听见安吉拉呢喃了一句，她艰难的将视线聚焦，眼前的一切都变得清晰，那无处不在的浓雾散了

雾散了，教堂的钟声没有鸣响。

“去出口！我们应该可以出去了！”法拉提高了声音，安吉拉也明显更有精神，她们互相搀扶着快速向离开的方向走去。

这里是小镇中间，他们选择的那条路路过教堂，能更快的到达出口。

两人走到教堂边的时候安吉拉往里面看了一眼，鸡皮疙瘩顿时起了一身。

教堂里是密密麻麻的人，它们贴满了窗子，挤压着对方想要更近的接触安吉拉和法拉。

他们的脸都是漆黑的就像被大火舔舐过，漆黑的身体在安吉拉看过来的一刻睁开了密密麻麻的白色眼睛，没有瞳仁的眼睛追随着两人的移动轨迹。安吉拉感觉鼻血从鼻腔里滴滴答答的向外流，她用意志力移开视线扣住法拉的脖子拽着她通过了教堂的玻璃窗。

“什么？”

“不能看！”安吉拉正在和眩晕感对抗，鼻血流进嘴里满是腥气。

“快走！快！”

啪嗒啪嗒，沾水的脚步声响在她们身后。

粘稠的滑动声也开始接近。

眼睛余光能接触到的，泛着波光的黑色大海离头顶越来越近。

绿色的眼睛在漆黑的触手上睁开，它们破开海面朝两个人延伸。

当

教堂的钟声响起。

当

海洋在头顶回荡

当

怪物们的嘴角露出了同样弧度的笑。

当

倒置的海洋砸向了大地。

在第一声钟声响起的时候两人就开始飞奔，最后一声钟声落下，她们已经到达了出口，法拉看到了她那辆爆胎的破车，她和安吉拉同时钻了进去，海洋在她们身后以千钧之势砸在了地面上。

出口处有一层薄雾，正是这层薄雾阻挡了海水，但看起来也阻挡不了很长时间了。

“能开吗！”安吉拉担心法拉的状态。

“就是爆胎而已，可以开”法拉误会了安吉拉的意思，她打火，踩油门一气呵成，爆胎的车像离弦的箭一样飞窜了出去。

法拉咬紧牙关紧握方向盘，爆胎的车无法保持平衡在路上飘来飘去，身后的漆黑海水像海啸一样的向这辆无助的车淹没过来带着震耳欲聋的声响，法拉的油门踩到了底，安吉拉的手捏紧了座椅。她们谁也没有向后看。

车飞速的冲进一团漆黑的浓雾，忽然间的视线遮蔽让法拉彻底没法维持平衡，整辆车横扫出去从公路上翻了下去。

强烈的撞击弹开了安全气囊，法拉和安吉拉全部昏迷，但这已经无所谓了。

在昏迷之前她们都见到了阳光。

真正的阳光。

她们活着逃出了消失的黑水港。

法拉在医院昏迷了一个多月，她醒来后所有的事情都是她的同事告知的。

法拉的车翻下公路的时候她同事的车刚好经过，警局的人马上认出那是法拉的车并且展开了营救把她们送进了医院。

法拉有严重的脑震荡，多处骨折，皮肤有些地方还有轻度烧伤。和她一起的女性也是脑震荡，但很快就清醒过来，恢复的也非常好。车祸造成的骨裂也不算太糟，偶尔还会来探望依然在昏迷的法拉。

一星期之后那位女性出院，虽然警局很想知道发生了什么，但他们也不能在没有证据的情况下就把这位女士扣押下来，她在这里呆了一阵子之后就回去上班了，临走时留下了电话号码说是法拉醒来马上告诉她。

整个黑水港都消失了，就像从没出现过一样。曾经的港口小镇现在只剩下一片漆黑的大海，除了法拉和安吉拉没有人知道那里究竟发生了什么。

她们也不打算说出来，毕竟也不会有人信。

报纸上报道黑水港被海啸淹没，只有一位警官和一位医生幸存，她们觉得这样就好。

毕竟知道的越多反而不是什么好事。

两个月后法拉完全康复了，但之前遭受的严重精神冲击还是给她留下了后遗症，她现在对火焰有种异常的痴迷，爆炸和炮火能让她身心都感到满足。

法拉已经决定转职，换个兵种。

安吉拉为菲利克斯举行了葬礼，她继续她的研究，只是偶尔还会想起菲利克斯和他的那些神秘学。她继续钻研医术，不过下意识的开始向心理方向发展。

事情过后三个月，她们迎来了第一次约会。

“你过得不错，听说你回去当兵了？”安吉拉微笑的看着法拉英气的脸。

“对，听说你开始研究神经方面的问题了？”

“是啊，即使过去了，也总会留下些什么不是吗”

“是啊，即使过去了......”法拉叹了一口气

“别伤心了，那件事情至少也带来了好处不是吗？”

“什么好处？”法拉不解。

“它把法芮尔警官带给我了啊”说着安吉拉在法拉的唇角落下一个吻。

法拉毫不客气的加深了这个吻。

两人交往一个月后，报纸上出现了调查团失踪的新闻，地点是那个被海啸淹没的黑水港。

“你说那件事真的结束了吗？”安吉拉看着报纸随口一问。

“我想没有”法拉摇头。

“我想那个消失的港口正在等待它的下一个来访者”

消失港口的来访者 完


End file.
